Awake and Alive
by SweetGA07
Summary: I'm awake I'm alive,Now I know what I believe inside,Now it's my time. squeal to Dancing With The Devil. 5th story in the series.
1. Chapter 1

**EVERYBODY! Looks like this story wasn't going to start til the season ended but I felt that I could TRY to write a chapter every the show comes on or more in between. You never know. But I do have BIG plans though if things go the way I think they are :) So read and review. Read and Enjoy. Let me know what ya think. I only own the people who do NOT appear in the show. Enjoy guys!**

* * *

Jordana looked at the chapel doors as she sat at the bar within the club house.

"Good afternoon."

Jordana turned her attention to see Lexi standing there looking at her.

"Afternoon, they are in church you'll have to wait to see my dear brother in law." Jordana said nodding at her him.

"I figured that's why I didn't show up til now." Lexi replied looking at her. "Have you seen Gail the alst couple of days?"

Jordana shook her head at the question.

"I've been working the last few days." replied Jordana looking at her. "We were suppose to go some where today but she hasn't answered her phone. I was going to ask Tig when they got done."

Lexi nodded at her as she sat down on the bar stool next to Jordana. The last few months were hard to adjust but nothing nobody couldn't handle. Jordana had custody of Ava and Gabriel with Juice visiting when ever he could. Lexi made sure that he spent as much time with his children as possible. The woman was now back within the club walls this time as a girlfriend but far from a old lady but she was still off limits.

"Have any problems with Gemma lately?" Lexi asked as Jordana looked at her.

"Shockingly, I haven't had a problem with her since I told her I was staying in Charming." Jordana replied looking at her. "She has been MIA the last few days like Gail. I wonder if the two of them are now plotting my death reign."

Lexi laughed at the comment while Jordana did the same. Jordana stood up from the stool as the doors open but stopped as Tig was the first one out but quickly made a bee line for the door.

"I take it that wasn't a good meeting?" Jordana asked looking at Chibs who walked up to her an put a kiss on her lips gently.

"Clay pretty much told us it was our job to vote him in or out about the Phiney thing." Chibs said looking at her.

She only nodded at him and kissed his lips gently before smiling.

"I'm going to go talk to Jax, then we have to go to meeting at the school for Kerrianne." Jordana said looking at him as he raised and eye brow. "It appears that our daughter has been having some issues at school and hasn't been telling us about them. I got a call from the school today."

He nodded at her as she walked around him. Jax looked up as she appeared in the doorway of the chapel.

"I wanted to talk to you about something." Jordana said as she noticed Clay sitting at the far end of the table. "But it can wait, it has to do with some information you asked me to look up. I'll come back."

Jax nodded at her before turning his attention back to Clay who didn't look too thrilled to see the woman who saved his life but yet wanted to end it at the same time. Lexi smiled at Juice as he started talking about the plans he had for Ava and Gabriel.

"We will be by to pick them up around six." Lexi said as Jordana laughed at Juice who was acting like a little kid himself. "If you see Gail, tell her to call me please."

Jordana nodded at her as followed her husband out the door of the club house.

"TIG!" shouted Jordana once she was out of the building.

He looked up at the sound his name being called but groaned a little bit as he stared at her.

"Good afternoon Milf, What can I do for your body today?" Tig asked trying to appear like his normal self.

"Have you seen Gail?" Jordana asked with a raised eye brow. "I've been trying to get a hold of her for the last three days and can't. Did you fuck up again and let a sweet butt suck that dick of yours?"

He narrowed his eyes at her as she flashed him a smile.

"No I haven't fucked up which is a shocker to myself." replied Tig looking at her. "I haven't heard from her or seen her the last three days. When you do see her, tell her to give her husband a fucking phone call!"

"YES SIR!" Jordana said doing a fake solute.

Tig rolled his eyes as Jordana walked off leaving him standing by his bike. Jordana grabbed her keyes from her pocket and looked up at her estranged husband who was leaning against the SUV.

"Are you riding with me or are you following me?" Jordana asked as she opened the driver side door. "Because if your riding with me, right as we finish the meeting I've got to go head back to the hospital. I've got a meeting with the board to bring in a new RN to take over Aaron's place and she will be working with me."

"I'll follow." Chibs said pointing to his bike.

She laughed at the comment as she climbed into the seat. Jordana turned the car on and watched as he got onto his bike and started it. She smiled as she put the car in reverse and quickly went off the lot with her husband in toe.

"Dawn?"

Gail blinked her eyes a few times and groaned as her head was pounding.

"Please got be alive." Gail said as she slowly crawled over to the younger girl's body. "Oh shit, Dawn babygirl wake up."

She closed her eyes as the light around her seemed to blind her.

"Can you explain to me, why a nice girl like your self would want to be with the man who killed my daughter?"

Gail looked towards the voice to see a man standing not far from a door.

"Pope." Gail said looking at her.

"Ah I see you know me, do I have the pleasure of knowing your name?" Pope asked looking at her.

Gail stared at him in silence before looking back at Dawn's unresponsive body.

"Don't worry, she is alive." replied Pope looking at her. "For now."

"For now?" Gail asked looking at him. "What in the hell do you plan on doing to us? You will regret kidnapping me you son of a bitch."

Pope laughed at the comment that came out of Gail's mouth.

"Now I can see why you are with the man that killed my daughter." Pope said nodding his head. "From what I've seen and heard of him it appears you are like him in many ways."

Gail just glared at him as he walked closer causing her to put her body close to Dawn to keep him from harming the younger girl.

"You will not get away with this." Gail said with a hiss. "You are going to regret EVER touching the two of us."

Gail went to say something but was stopped before she could open her mouth with a back hand by another man she had failed to realize.

"I hope you are ready to pay for the sins of your husband Mrs. Trager."

She only stared at him as he nodded towards another man who held out a bottle of water.

"Drink up Mrs. Trager, you are going to need it." Pope said before walking out of the room.

Gail watched as the man put the bottle of water on the floor only a few feet away from her. Once the door was closed, Gail quickly grabbed the bottle of water. Drinking down she quickly realized it was laced and tried to spit most of it out.

"Fuck." Gail said shaking her head as the room stared spinning around. "TIG!"

Pope stood outside the door with his back to the door as he stared with a blank expression as the screams within the room behind died down to the the drugs taking effect.

"In about five minutes I want you guys to take them to the sight and I want you to call his ass." Pope said with no expression.

The group of men only nodded and dared not to say nothing against this man's orders. Tig looked around the area he had been called for with the tow truck.

"You Trager?"

Tig nodded his head before suddenly stopping as he saw a gun being pointed at his head.

"You've got to be shitting me." Tig said sounding not all that thrilled.

Gail slowly opened her eyes only to see darkness around her and started coughing at the smell around her.

"HELLO!" Gail shouted as she tried to be move to remain in place by shackles. "SHIT!"

She started to freak out just a little bit as she heard voice coming from around her some where. Looking around she felt some hair against her arm.

"Dawn!" Gail said touching the girls arm.

The younger girl only groaned causing Gail to smile a bit of relief as she was life but inside she was panicking about what might happen.

"You kill me." Tig said as Gail quietly listened.

"That would be too easy." replied Pope as he stared at him.

After a few seconds of staring at each other, Pope nodded towards his men who walked around the two of them opening the two metal doors on the ground.

"Oh no." Tig said once Dawn and Gail came into his view. "Dawnie. Hey dawn baby. Oh wake up baby. Gail baby please open your eyes. Both of you."

Gail slowly blinked her eyes trying to adjust to the sudden light and to realize something was bring thrown onto her along with Dawn and already dead man. Her eyes widen as her brain was now realizing that she was laying in gas and it was bring dumped on her.

"OH no!" shouted Tig from above where she could see him. "Oh baby oh baby oh baby."

Tig started pacing back an forth but remained chained.

"STOP!" shouted Tig and Gail at the same time.

Once the loud shout came from within Gail's mouth, Dawn started to groan.

"Daddy." Dawn said as Gail turned her attention towards her step daughter. "What's happening?"

Gail closed her eyes and tried to reach for the girl but her hands were bound to the bottom of what thing they were in. Dawn was crying as tears started to fall down Gail's cheeks as the realization was kicking that she was about to die with her step daughter and there was nothing she could do about it.

"KILL ME!" shouted Tig as Dawn tried to get out along with Gail who refused to die lying down. "Let me go! God damnit! Oh baby, oh man i'm sorry!"

Tig stared at the man in front of him who was staring at him blankly.

"Please not them." Tig said with a serious look no his face. "Kill me please. Please."

Gail let out the sounds of crying along with Dawn who was scared out of her mind now as she kept trying to get out. Pope looked down at the two of them as if he was having second thoughts but then quickly threw his cigar inside causing both women to catch fire.

"ALEXXXXX!" shouted Gail as the flames went up.

"AHHHH!"

Tig tried to get to the two of them but was screaming and groaning as he was being forced to watch two women he loved being burned to death in front of him.


	2. Chapter 2

**I didn't know if this chapter would turn out a total mess or a totally awesome but to me? It turned out great. I am enjoying this story already :) Thank you to both Otte and Hermonie who reviewed it yet again. :) Thank you for following glad you like it. I only own the people who DO NOT appear in the tv series. Enjoy. Read and Review. Read and Enjoy.**

* * *

"Have you lost your damn mind?" shouted Chibs as he stared his daughter who was sitting on the couch as her father paced back and forth in front of her.

Jordana stood off to the side remaining silent as she leaned against the entrance way of the living room.

"Almost fucking in the bathroom at the high school?" Chibs shouted as Kerrianne sat there quietly as if she was thinking about words. "Speak! Say something! ANYTHING!"

Kerrianne shifted her eyes towards Jordana while Chibs stood there with his angry in full blast.

"Just like your mother, willing to being a slut when ever she could fucking get it." Chibs said quickly causing Jordana to step forward. "You won't be leaving this damn house til I fucking say your ass can leave it."

"HEY!" shouted Jordana as she touched his arm. "She is nothing like Fiona alright, she sure as hell isn't a slut either. Let's talk about her punishment Chibs before you jump."

He stared back at Kerrianne who eyes were now watering with the words that flowed from her father's mouth.

"She is my daughter Jordana, I will punish her the way I see fit." Chibs shouted towards his wife who just stared at him.

"WRONG!" shouted Jordana as Kerrianne wiped her cheeks as she watched her parents fight. "She is our daughter damnit Filip! When you married me, that girl became just as much mine as yours so we will talk about her punishment. Hell shouldn't I come up with the punishment for her since your barely here."

Chibs stared at her for a few seconds before shaking his head.

"My daughter, my rules." Chibs said with a hiss.

Kerrianne stood up from the couch as her father turned to look at her.

"I am almost eightteen years old." Kerrianne said with a shaky voice. "When I turn eighteen you won't have to fucking worry about the slut of a daughter you have in front of you. I'll go back to Belfast and you can go on with your so called fucking perfect life."

Before anybody react, Kerrianne out a small yelp as Chibs backed handed her causing her to fall to the couch.

"Have you fucking lost your damn mind?!" shouted Jordana as she got in between father and daughter before anymore damage could be done. "GET OUT!"

Chibs stared at Kerrianne's face that was in shock as she held her face staring up at him with horror in her eyes. Jordana looked down at her daughter then back up at her husband.

"I SAID GET OUT!" Jordana said forcibly.

Without a word, Chibs walked out of the house slamming the door behind him. Jordana stared at the door for a few seconds before turning around quickly to see Kerrianne just busting out into tears. Jordana sat down on the couch beside the scared teenager and pulled her close to her and hugged her.

"I didn't think he'd hit me." Kerrianne said in between sobs.

"He wasn't thinking is all." Jordana said as she smoothed the teenager's hair. "We will talk about things later, don't worry about it right now. Let me see your cheek."

Turning her head a little bit, Kerrianne hissed as Jordana touched it with her finger tips.

"There will be a bruise there for a few days." Jordana said as the girl curled back up against her side causing Jordana to smile down at her. "Let me get you some ice for it. I'll be right back."

Kerrianne only nodded at her step mother who got up from the couch and quickly entered the kitchen. Looking towards the living room, Jordana leaned against the counter top staring still trying to wrap her mind around what happened. She grabbed a towel from the drawer and started to put ice in it as her cell phone went off.

"Hey, calm down." Jordana said as she closed the door to the fridge. "Lexi, calm down breath. What is going on?"

She walked a few steps before letting the towel slip out of her hands causing the ice to hit the floor. Kerrianne got up from the couch and walked into the kitchen to see her mother standing in the middle of the room with the cell phone hanging her hand by her leg and staring blankly.

"Mom? What's going on?" Kerrianne said as she almost lost her balance on the ice that was every where on the floor.

Jordana shook her head a few times before putting the phone back to her ear.

"Lexi, I'm coming." Jordana said quickly hanging up the phone. "Calm down."

Kerrianne watched as Jordana walked past her.

"What's going on?" Kerrianne asked looking at mother who was grabbing her things from the table beside the door. "Did something happen to da?"

Jordana shook her head as she slipped her jacket on.

"No, your dad is a asshole but he isn't stupid." Jordana said nodding at her. "They found Gail with Dawn."

"Oh, good she's alive." replied Kerrianne as Jordana stared at her. "What? What happen?"

Jordana looked down at her keys in her hand before looking back up at her step daughter.

"They are both dead." Jordana said as Kerrianne stared at her. "Both burned alive from the outside in."

Kerrianne quickly regretted asking the question as Jordana stared at her.

"The twins are at Jessica's spending the night so they won't be back tonight." Jordana said looking at her. "Do what you want but please don't leave the house, you know where the gun is."

"Yes Ma'am." Kerrianne said as Jordana walked over to her.

Kerrianne hugged her tightly as Jordana held onto her tightly as she kissed her head.

"I'll talk to your father." Jordana said as she pulled away.

Kerrianne only nodded at her as she walked out of the house. Jordana took a deep breath as she heard the locks behind her lock as she stood on the porch. Running towards the car, she heard the sound of motorcycle. She saw her husband come into view causing her to let go of the breath she had been holding.

"Did you get the call?" Chibs asked as he shut the bike off but remained on it.

"Yea, I'm about to head towards the club house now." Jordana replied as she opened the car door. "Lexi is going crazy."

He nodded at her as Jordana grabbed her pocket book and put the keys inside as he watched her.

"Come on old man, take me to work." Jordana said with a smile as she pulled her helmet from the floor board from the back seat. "You can get me there faster."

Chibs smiled at her as she slipped it on her head. Swinging her leg over she adjusted her self behind him as she put her arms around his waist.

"Let's go old man." Jordana said with a laugh.

"Alright old lady." replied Chibs as Jordana smiled against his back as he off. "And we will talk about what happened later."

Jordana just remained silent as he started down the road going full speed. Jordana closed her eyes as he turned the cornered not holding back causing her to tighten her grip around his waist which caused him to smile. Jordana laughed a little bit as she felt him rub her hands. The roughness of his hands Jordana welcomed with every time he touched her rather it was a simple touch or if it was them fucking them ten ways to Sunday.

"JORDANA!"

As her name was being called, she looked up to see that they were pulling into the lot and Lexi was standing near the ring visibly shaken.

"Your on the bike." Juice said staring at her.

"I know a odd sight for me these days." Jordana replied looking him as she took her helmet off. "Ok who wants to fucking explain to me what the fuck happened?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you for following glad you like it. I only own the people who DO NOT appear in the tv series. Enjoy. Read and Review. Read and Enjoy.**

* * *

"Good Morning Doctor Telford."

Jordana looked up from the papers on her desk to see a woman about her height standing there in scrubs with her brown hair pulled back into a pony tail with strains of blue popping out.

"You must be Celeste Johnston." Jordana said as the woman nodded. "Come in."

Celeste slowly walked into the office and looked around.

"I wasn't expecting you til for a couple of more hours." Jordana said as she closed the file she had in front of her.

"Sorry, I am always a bit early with things." Celeste said as she sat down in a small chair in front of the desk. "It's a down fall of mine."

Jordana shook her head with a smile.

"That isn't a down fall actually." Jordana said with a smile. "It's actually good, with the people I know it's very good."

Jordana went to say something else but stopped as her cell phone went off causing both women to jump. Celeste only nodded her head as she Jordana grabbed it from her purse and opened it.

"Lieutenant Eli, how can I help you?" Jordana asked as Celeste ears peeked up at the sound of his name. "WHAT?! I'll be right there."

After a few seconds of being on the phone, Jordana hung it up and started throwing things into her bag.

"Sorry but our meeting and training will have to be changed to another time." Jordana said as Celeste nodded at her. "My father was beaten during a home invasion. So I'm going to go check up on him."

"Do you mind if I tag along?" Celeste asked looking at her. "I promise to be quiet and not say anything, think of it as a teaching thing since I'm new here."

Jordana stared at the newest member of her hospital staff and only nodded as Celeste a smile spread across her face.

"Since the hospital is slow today the nurses can handle it." Jordana said nodding at her. "But come on."

Without another word both women were out of the office and almost flying down the halls as the others stared at them.

"Mandi, My father got beat while at Gemma Morrow's home I'm going to check up on him." Jordana said as Mandi looked towards Celeste. "Teaching method hands on training works wonders. Call me if you need anything."

Mandi only nodded at her as the elevator door opened. Both women quickly jumped inside and watched Mandi walk away.

"I told you I was fine." Wayne said looking at Lexi who was standing there beside him. "You didn't have to call Jordana."

Lexi went to say something else but stopped as as Eli held his hand up.

"Lexi didn't call your daughter I did." Eli said as Wayne stared at him. "You know by now with somebody being beaten in a home attack we have to call EMTs I figured your daughter was the best thing."

Gemma stepped out of her car as she saw Jordana's SUV pulling up to the curve side. Jordana quickly jumped out of the car with Celeste not to far from her.

"Where in the hell have you been?" Jordana said looking at her. "Awol much?"

"I don't have to answer to you." replied Gemma looking at her. "Whose that bitch in scrubs?"

Celeste raised an eye brow towards the older woman and cocked her head to the side just a little bit.

"Gemma this is Celeste the new RN at the hospital." replied Jordana looking between the two women.

Celeste stuck her hand out and watched as Gemma stared at her for a few seconds.

"Welcoming to charming." Gemma said before walking away.

Jordana shook her head at the older woman before nodding towards the house.

"Ignore her she is a bitch because I didn't get with her son." Jordana replied nodding at her.

Without another word, Jordana quickly started towards the door that Gemma just went into. Jordana eye's widen as she walked into the house to see the damage that was done by the people who had broke into the home.

"Are you ok?" Jordana asked looking around Gemma who was touching her father. "Oh my god.."

"It's fine honey." Wayne said trying to wave his daughter's worries off. "I am alive just a few bumps and bruises."

Jordana raised an eye brow at him as she shook her head.

"Is anything missing?" Jordana asked looking around at Wayne.

"My safe."

Jordana turned around to see Clay standing there as Celeste stared at the man with a blame expression on her face while Gemma stared at him for a few seconds.

"So you weren't here Gemma?" Eli asked as Gemma tried to put somethings back in order.

"No Wayne was looking in on it." replied Clay as studied her father's injuries. "We are seprated I worry."

Celeste let laugh slip past her lips at the comment causing Gemma to look at her. Jordana shook her head as Eli kept firing questions towards the people within the room.

"Don't you get Eli?" Jordana said looking at him. "The only person within this house was my father. We don't know anything about who want to do this. Stop the damn questions and find the people who did this."

Eli stared at her for a few seconds.

"I'll tell you guys like I told the rest." Eli said as he noticed Celeste standing in the corner. "Does she need to hear this?"

"I'll go wait outside then." replied Celeste said walking out of the house with Bobby close behind her to keep a eye out on her.

Jordana looked back at Eli

"If this feud takes any innocents i'll put Charming on lock down." Eli said as they stared at him. "Here is my card if you remember."

"Find my safe." Clay said as Eli walked out of the home.

Celeste and Bobby walked back into the home as Jordana moved away from her father.

"This is the third attack on the sons." Jordana said looking between Clay and Bobby. "What the hell is going on?"

"You should know more than us sweetheart." Gemma said looking at her. "The self appointed queen."

Jordana narrowed her eyes toward her and looked at Celeste who was a bit confused.

"No I was not self appointed." Jordana said looking at her. "You groomed me remember? I took the job and I will be damn good at it. Would you care to explain to me where the hell is Abel?"

Gemma remained silent causing Jordana to cuss under her breathe.

"I'm going to come by and check up on you later dad." Jordana said looking at her father. "I am going to go see if I can find where grandma gemma placed her grand son for the last two damn days."

"Jessica has him." Gemma said shaking her head.

Jordana just shook her head.

"I got to start paying her more, the woman is like a day center." Jordana said shaking her head. "I'm to go pick up my children along niece and nephew. Tell Juice it's his time tonight and he better show up."

Before anybody could reply, Jordana walked out of the house with a quiet Celeste close behind her as if she was following a master.

"Who was that girl?" Clay asked looking at his estranged wife.

"According to our lovely queen she works with her." replied Gemma shaking her head. "Find out Bobby if you would."


	4. Chapter 4

Hello Everybody! How have ya been? Sorry for the delay in updating but the muse is working on it's own time. But don't worry the ideas are forming as we speak :) I only own the people who DO NOT appear the in the show. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. Let me know! Thanks!

* * *

"Ok so let me get this straight." Jordana said as she held her phone to her ear. "You and the rest of the guys are in some brothel?"

Celeste raised an eye brow as she walked by with a chart.

"On second thought, I'm not shocked." replied Jordana said sighing. "Alright I meet up with you after my shift is over."

She quickly hung up her phone and put it in her pocket as she walked towards Celeste who was reading over a chart.

"Brothel?" Celeste asked as Jordana just nodded. "Ok dully noted, doesn't talk about private life at work."

Jordana just smirked a little bit before grabbing the chart.

"So it's true, you are part of the biker club that is in this town." Celeste said as she walked behind Jordana down the hallway. "Nice to know the rumors are true."

"The rumors really don't own up to what they supposedly say." replied Jordana as she opened a door. "My husband is a bike mechanic who happens to love bikes. Yet people assume."

Celeste just shook her head as Jordana walked into the er room.

"Yay." Jessica said clapping as Gabriel was walking without her holding his hand. "You are getting to be a big boy."

She laughed as the little boy let out a laugh and clapped his hands as if he was doing his own victory dance. Opie looked at Jessica who was swinging Gabriel around causing the boy to giggle.

"Hey."

Jessica stopped suddenly and lost her balance a little bit stumbling causing Opie to jump towards her and grabbing a hold of before she could fall.

"Easy." Opie said with a nod. "Hey little man."

The little boy waved his hand at the taller man beside Jessica.

"I wanted to talk to you about something." Opie said looking down at her. "Something about Kenny and Ellie."

Jessica looked at him for a few seconds then nodded at him. She walked away from him then put Gabriel down near the small play set. The little boy slowly made his way over to the small house, as Opie stared at him.

"What's up?" Jessica asked as she turned to face him.

"I need you to take Ellie and Kenny for a few weeks." Opie said as Jessica looked at him. "I am going out of town and I don't know how long I will be gone."

Jessica went to say something but stopped as Opie held his hand up and pulled out a envelope out of his vest.

"Twenty grand, you can hire nannies it should take care of it for a while." Opie said as she just looked at him.

"What is going on?" Jessica said as he placed the envelope in her hands.

She stared up at him.

"I can't tell you right now." replied Opie as Jessica looked over towards Gabriel. "I really don't know, but I will tell you when I get back."

She sighed as she looked back up at him.

"I'll do it, you know that I will." replied Jessica looking at him. "You don't have to pay me to do it. You know that I love them and have my own money."

"Don't fight with me please." Opie said looking at her. "I know that you can't provide for your self but this is for the kids. Food, clothes if they need it, nannies like I said."

She just stared at him and nodded.

"I am going to go see them at school and explain to the teachers that you are going to be the one to pick them up for a few weeks." Opie said as ran his hand over his face. "Thank you for doing this, I know it's a spur of the sudden thing."

Jessica just nodded at him for a few seconds then looked down as she felt something fall close to her. Gabriel was on his knees laughing causing both of them to laugh.

"Hey little man." Opie said as he picked up him up from the ground. "I need you to take care of her for me is that good?"

Opie nodded his head causing the child to mock him as Jessica shook her head with a smile as she watched. Gabriel laughed and kissed Opie's cheek before reaching for his baby sitter.

"I will see you when I get back." Opie said as he handed over the smile child.

"Alright, be safe please." Jessica said as he nodded at her. "I love you."

Opie smiled at her as he bent down and kissed her lips gently.

"Love you too." Opie said just above a whisper.

She smiled at him as he walked off. Jessica looked at Gabriel on her hip and bounced him.

"How do you think the gentle giant would feel if he found out he was going to be a daddy again?" Jessica asked causing the boy to struggle against her grip to get down.

"Wendy?" Jordana said looking up from her chart. "What are you doing here?"

"I am here to see my son." Wendy said as Jordana raised an eye brow at her. "What? My son has criminal for a father. Grandma is bitch from hell. Grandpa is a killer and a crippled. I think the judge would love the idea of turned around mother."

Jordana put the chart on the nurses station and looked at her.

"You are nothing but a former junkie whore." Jordana said looking at her. "Tara was Abel's mother. You were just a egg donor. You will never see Abel."

"We will have to see what the judge has to say about that won't we?" replied Wendy with a smirk. "I am not scared sue to get my rights to my son. What do you think will happen when he is old enough to know better?"

Jordana looked down at the floor then back up at him.

"You won't sue for shit, because we both know that the lawyers will do a shit load of digging." replied Jordana with a hiss. "And I will pay any damn lawyer in the state to take the case that will make our past and present look like strawberry short cake while yours look like a death trap waiting to happen."

Wendy narrowed her eyes towards the doctor.

"What are you going to do when he turns eighteen?" Wendy asked as she crossed her arms over her chest. "You can't keep him from wanting to find out that I'm his real mother. You can help the rest of them keep us apart Jordana, but when he is legal you can't. Think about that."

"And when that time comes, we will make sure Abel knows that his birth mother was more worried about getting a forty dollar fix then her own flesh and blood." replied Jordana as she stared daggers towards her. "I will be damn if I have to see him deal with you. You want to make things better for him? Just disappear and never look back Wendy."

Jordana went to say something else but stopped as somebody clearing their throat caused her to turn around to see Celeste standing there with a another woman close to the same height but dark brown curly hair.

" Doctor Telford, Um, this woman asked to speak to you said, she said it was really important." Celeste said as Jordana looked back at Wendy who just nodded causing Jordana to head towards the two women.

The woman standing beside Celeste looked a bit worried or scared.

"I was told to speak to you by Jackson."

Jordana looked at her with a raised eye brow.

"What can I help you with? A medical problem?" asked Jordana as the woman shook her head. " Ok then, do we need to go to my office to talk about this?"

The woman looked down at her watch for a few seconds before looking back up at her.

"My name is Eden." The woman said looking up at her. "Eden Teller. I'm Jax's wife."


	5. Chapter 5

**ANOTHER CHAPTER! Woahoo! I hope you guys enjoy it. I only own the people who DO NOT appar in the tv series. This story is already shaping up to be a interesting one. Enjoy reading. Read and Review. Read and Enjoy Everybody! Thanks to the people who reviewed the last chapter. Otte and Leon's Angel. Thank you so much. Means a lot to me. :)**

* * *

"Woah, wait a second." Jordana said staring at Eden who was sitting in front of her desk. "You're telling me that Jax married you while on a run about four months ago then told you to wait before coming to Charming? And he called you a few days ago and told you to come to Charming and to find me because I would know what to do?"

Eden nodded her head remain silent towards the new doctor.

"Jax told me that you would know what to do." replied Eden as Jordana stared at her with a blank expression on her face.

"What to do?" Jordana asked with a raised eye brow. "I am at work dealing with my nephew's birth mother who is a junkie whore and now I'm dealing with my ex boyfriend's new wife. My day keeps getting interesting."

Eden went to say something else but stopped as a knock caused Jordana to sit up straight. Celeste opened the door slowly and walked in.

"Doctor Bentley told me to tell you that she is sending me out on a personal call with a local nurse to a home to help set a oxygen tank for a former patient." Celeste said as Jordana nodded at her. "Once we finish I have to report back to Doctor Bentley then I'll be back on the floor."

"That is fine Celeste." Jordana said nodding at her. "If I am not here when you get back, we will finish up in the morning. Seems I have to go find Jackson and deliver his wife."

Celeste laughed a little bit at the comment then smiled.

"I'll let the two of you talk, if I see Gemma along the way I will try to detour her by saying you aren't here."

Jordana nodded at the nurse as the door shut while Eden stared at her.

"I take it that you and my new mother in law don't get along." asked Eden with raised eye brow.

"As of lately, it's a love hate relationship." replied Jordana with a nod. "But I do have to admit this, now that you are married to Jax. She can stop trying to screw up my marriage to my husband."

Eden stared at her while Jordana sighed.

"According to Gemma, in her eyes the only person fit for Jackson is me." replied Jordana looking at her. "She seems to think that Jackson and I were meant to be together. She thinks we are suppose to be the head of everything. But I married Jax's friend and am happy. I have three children. One teenage step daughter and twins. I love Jax but I am sure not like you love him."

Jordana stood up as she finished the comment grabbing her pocket book and cell phone.

"Well Mrs. Teller let me welcome you to the Charming." Jordana said as she straighten up. "I'll take you to take Jax. So I'm assuming you know about Abel?"

Eden nodded her head at him.

"I've met Abel a few times right outside of Charming." replied Eden as Jordana listened as they walked out of her office. "He is very cute, looks just like his daddy. I am hoping this one looks like him as well."

Jordana stopped walking and looked at her.

"This one?" Jordana asked as they waited in front of the elevator. "Your pregnant too?"

Eden nodded quickly with a smile.

"Yea I'm three months." replied Eden as she stared at her with her smile still bright. "And no Jax didn't marry me because of that."

Jordana looked up as the doors opened. Slowly walking in she shook her head but as a smile formed on her face.

"This has just gotten so much better."

The doors closed as Eden stared at her.

"Yes I understand that." Lexi said as she stared down at her paperwork. "I've already spoken to him about this."

She ran her hand over her face as she cell phone on her desk started vibrating.

"I'll call you back."

Lexi hung up the phone on her desk and grabbed the cell and stared with wide eyes.

"Jade Unser?" Lexi said out loud and snatched the phone open. "Hello?"

She heard the sounds of somebody breathing heavy, within seconds the phone hung up causing the call to end. She stared at it for a few seconds then looked up at Juice appeared in the door way.

"I can't stay long, I noticed your office people are gone for lunch." Juice said looking at her. "The guys are going to turn themselves in at eight. Be at the clubhouse around 6."

She nodded at him but remained silent about the phone call from his supposed to be dead fiancee.

"That is fine, I'll pick up the kids from Jessica's house and we will be there."

"No no, don't bring the kids." replied Juice looking towards the front door. "Just show up, Jessica already knows so just show up at the club house."

She nodded at him as she got up and walked over to him.

"I'll see you then." replied Lexi nodding at him. "Love you."

He nodded at her before kissing her cheek quickly. Before she could say or something else he was gone out of the building.

"Here we are." Jordana said as she put the car in park just outside the repair shop.

Jordana looked over at Eden who was already out the car as if she was a child ready to see their parent for the first since they had been deployed to war or something.

"Great." Jordana said noticing the door of the club house opening. "Eden."

Jordana jumped the car causing the woman to turn around and look at her.

"Want to meet your mother in law?" Jordana asked with a smirk on her face. "I am here along with the guys she won't attack you."

Eden went to say something but stopped as the sound of the garage door closing behind them. Jordana turned around to see Chibs along with Happy and Jax closing them.

"Did you bring another one of your coworkers to the club house." Gemma asked crossing her arms causing both women to turn around.

"Hello Gemma." Jordana said with a smile. "As much as I would love to piss you off, this is not a co worker of mine."

Eden smiled at Gemma who just glared at her.

"This is your daughter in law, Eden." Jordana said trying to keep a straight face and keep from smiling.

"Daughter in law?" Gemma asked with a raised eyebrow. "Nice try Jordana, my son isn't married."

Jordana went to say something but stopped as the group of men walked over to the group of women.

"Hello Jackson." Jordana said shielding Eden with her body. "I have a package for you, I do believe you sent it there so your mother wouldn't find out about the package. So here I am delivering this lovely package to you."

She moved out of the show to show Eden who was staring at Jax with a smile on her face.

"Hi." Eden said as Jax walked over to her with a smile.

"Hi honey." Jordana said as she walked over to Chibs. "I have a sister in law, this fun."

Chibs shook his head and kissed her lips quickly.

"I am going to steal my lovely wife away to explain what's going down." Chibs said as the rest nodded at him. "Nice to see you again Eden."

Eden nodded towards Chibs as Jordana looked at him shaking her head.

"Yes please explain to your wife, you are getting arrested in a few hours." Gemma said causing Jordana's eyes to widen. "Oh yes Jackson, don't forget to tell the package that you are going along with them."

Eden looked at Gemma for a few seconds then back at Jax.

"Thanks you just did it." replied Jax looking at her.


	6. Chapter 6

**Here we go :) Another chapter! :) I loved writing it. Sorry for the delay but my muse comes and goes when it pleases. But I get the chapters down always. So read and Review. Read and Enjoy! I only own the people who DO NOT appear in the series. :)**

"Why am I not surprised about this?" Jordana asked looking up at her husband as they stood in the Charming heat as the others had went inside. "How long are you guys going to be inside?"

"Don't know love." replied Chibs as he stared at her. "Couldn't tell you."

Jordana closed her eyes and shook her head. Looking back up at him she stared at him.

"I guess this is the life I signed up for when I married my hot sexy biker boyfriend." Jordana said crossing her arms as he laughed at the comment. "It's a far cry of what normal women would call normal, and I'm far from that."

"You are right about that one sweetheart, you are far from normal."

Jordana turned around to see Gemma standing there looking at her.

"Jackson wants you inside Chibs." Gemma said as the older man nodded at her. "Don't worry, we will play nice."

Chibs looked at Jordana who nodded at him as he kissed her cheek gently before leaving her alone with the former queen of Samcro.

"Tell me something, did you give him the idea of being married to a croweatter?" Gemma asked as Jordana stared at her with a raised eye brow. "She is a waitress with no important skills. Got to love that."

Jordana just shook her head.

"Give the girl a break Gemma, she has been thrown into the world of drugs, guns, and dirty money." Jordana said as Gemma glared at her. "Not everybody can be like you and look past the bullshit. This is real life to us. You have had this life for a while. She as just stepped into it. I've had it for a while, I understand it. She doesn't."

"Plan on being the good bitch and groom the girl into taking your spot?" asked Gemma as Jordana groaned. "Come on Jordana, who in the hell are we trying to fool here? We," Gemma said motioning between herself and Jordana. "Are the ones the other women look up to when things get hard. With what is about to go down, they don't need some new croweatter leading them into battle."

Jordana watched as Gemma started to walk away from her. Quickly grabbing the older woman's arms, Jordana turned her around causing Gemma to push her away.

"You see Gemma, that right there is where you are wrong." Jordana said pointing her finger at her. "Women USE to look up to you. Since Jax took the spot at the head of table, you've turned into some damn whore. You go out drinking all night and smoke weed before it's even dawn like my father. Women within this club look up to me. I am the sane one."

Before Jordana could say something else or act, Gemma quickly punched her in the mouth causing the young doctor to stumble backwards.

"I am not, nor will I ever be, a whore." Gemma said with a hiss as she pointed her finger at Jordana. "I am not the one who almost fucked up their marriage by sleeping with an ex boyfriend."

"True, but I'm also not the one who goes out on a nightly bases and fucks a pimp." Jordana said as she spit some blood out of her mouth.

Gemma went to say something but stopped as the door to the club house opened.

"We are done." Juice said as both women remained silent. "Should I go and get help?"

Jordana just held her jaw as she walked away leaving Gemma standing while Juice could be heard yelling for Chibs and Jax.

"What happened?" Jax asked the moment Jordana came into view.

"Let's just say me and your mother still don't see eye to eye." replied Jordana as she grabbed a glass from the bar top and spit blood into it. "Don't worry, nothing I can't handle."

Chibs shook his head as one of the prospects handed her a ice pack.

"I swear, I can't leave the two of you alone for a second without blood shed." Tig said as he walked up as he angled Jordana's face to see her jaw. "Can't you and her get a long for our sake?"

Jordana narrowed her eyes towards the man as he replaced the ice pack.

"Well next time, tell Jackson over there to not surprise me with a random package which is a woman who is his wife and carrying a child." Jordana said as Tig just laughed. "By the way Jax, next time warn me would ya?"

"Sorry darling." Jax said as he walked over to her with Eden leaning against the pool table away from everybody. "We both know that if, I was to have warned you; I would be the one with a lecture."

Jordana nodded at him as if she were saying true. Chibs shook his head while Jordana gave him a slight smile.

"Do you want me to call Kerrianne and explain things to her?" Chibs asked as Jordana leaned against him. "I mean the whole getting arrested thing."

"No, it's better I do it since I'll be the one who is home." Jordana said as she moved her jaw around. "I have to admit for a old bitty, she has a damn good right hook."

Jax laughed at the comment about his mother as the door opened with Gemma and Ally Lowen walking in.

"It's time." Ally said looking down at her watch while Juice turned around to look at the monitors with the police coming onto the lot.

Jordana put the down the ice pack and grabbed a hold of Chibs while Gemma was hugging Jax.

"Do me a favor?" Jordana asked as she pulled away from her husband who was looking down at her. "Come back and I don't don't mean in a body bag."

"I can't promise that." replied Chibs as Jordana stared at him knowing it was true. "But I'll try my best ah?"

She only nodded at him as he pulled her back closer to him hugging her as if he was trying to make it last. Eden looked at the married couple then back to Jax who was walking up over to her.

"Sorry that your just getting here and I'm leaving for county." Jax said with a laugh trying to get the young woman to smile.

"They look really in love." Eden said nodding her heard towards Chibs and Jordana. "We are just getting started, So I am not sure what to say."

Jax knew his mother was watching him as he pulled his wife into his arms and hugged her.

"You don't have to say nothing, just wait for me and don't run." Jax said as Eden pulled away from him.

"You mean like you did?" replied Eden with a grin. "Don't worry, I will be waiting for you."

Jordana smiled over at the couple as she had her head on her husband's chest listening to his heart beat as if she was trying to make a memory of how it sounded.

"I love you." Jordana said as she pulled away from him.

"Love you too."

Jordana stood on her tip toes and kissed his lips gently as Tig walked towards the door. Eden took a deep breath as Jax nodded at her as he pulled away.

"Jordana come here." Jax said nodding towards his long time friend.

Gemma watched not far from Tig as Jordana without a word walked over to the newly married couple.

"Yes my darling?" Jordana said with a laugh.

Jax gave her a smile while Eden nodded at her.

"I need a favor from you." Jax said as Jordana nodded at him. "I want you to keep a eye on my lovely wife, I know how my mother can be when I am not around. And Eden if you need anything, this woman right here as hard time saying no to pregnant women. Plus Jordana tell her the story about how you and my brother Chibs got together, I'm sure that will make a interesting story."

"Not a problem, I can believe I can keep a good eye on your darling little old lady." Jordana replied nodding at him. "As for the story? I'll invite her over with Abel."

Jax went to say something but Gemma quickly walked over to the three of them with a glare in her eyes.

"You are not giving my grand child to some damn woman I don't even know." Gemma said staring at her son with hate in her eyes. "She is not his mother, I'm his grandmother he should be with somebody he knows and can trust."

Jordana sighed and looked at Jax then at Eden who was staring at her new mother in law with fire in her eyes.

"Alright let me get something straight with you." Eden said causing everybody within the club house to be stunned a outsider was standing up to Gemma. "I know Abel and he knows me. As matter of fact, he loves me. I've met him several times and each times he would rather me hold him than he own father. So with that being said Grandma, deal with it."

"Paper work has already been drawn us Gemma." Ally said holding out a contract. "According to section five, your son has given his new wife custody of his son Abel while he is inside."

Gemma's eyes widen as she looked at son. Jordana put her arms around Eden's shoulders and grinned at the newest woman within Samcro's women rank.

"I am going to love you." Jordana said with a laugh and smile.

Celeste looked down at the address on the piece of paper then looked up at the house. Shaking her head, Celeste grabbed her pocket book and the medical bag from the passenger seat. Getting out, she looked around the area as she closed the door. Locking her door with the remote she quickly walked up the side walk and looked down at the door mat. Taking a deep breath, Celeste knocked on the door gently.

"You know you have a key, you don't have to knock."

Celeste smiled at the face that appeared in the door way.

"Well I figured Clay, since I'm the nurse in charge of your case it would look better on both of our parts if we acted like it." Celeste said as Clay motioned her in. "Til the door is closed."

Clay shook his head at the comment as he closed the door with Celeste putting her things beside the door. Turning around, Celeste smiled at him as she walked over to him and kissed his lips gently.

"Missed me baby?" Celeste asked with a bright smile


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! Another chapter can you believe it? :) I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. I only ownt he people who DO NOT appear in the series. The ideas however are mine. I hope you guys enjoy this one. So Read and Review. Read And Enjoy :) Thank you.**

* * *

"You know the walk of shame does a girl very well around this town." Jordana said looking at Celeste who was wearing the same scrubs from the day before. "It can earn you loads of names."

Celeste just rolled her eyes as she quickly put her hair up into a pony tail.

"I forgot to do my laundry that is all." replied Celeste as Jordana just grinned at her.

"Yea, the last time I said that." Jordana said trying to keep a straight face. "I ended up pregnant with twins."

Celeste raised an eye brow while Jordana laughed at her.

"How has the first day of waking up with your husband in bed with you going?" Celeste asked trying to change the subject.

Jordana put down the clip and sighed.

"It was alright I suppose." Jordana said as she looked at her new RN. "Getting a teenager up for school and then getting twins off to the baby sitter is pretty much normal minus waking up to a sexy man in the kitchen."

Celeste laughed a little bit.

"So what do we have today?" Celeste asked as she stretched a little bit.

Jordana went to say something but stopped as Gemma got off the elevator and headed straight towards them.

"Buckle your seat belts, Gemma time." Jordana said shaking her head as she ran her hand through her hair.

Gemma looked in between the two women and glared towards Jordana.

"Do you have any idea wht the hell you and my son has done?" Gemma asked with a hiss.

"Oh would you enlighten me please?" Jordana said crossing her arms over her chest.

Gemma looked as if she wanted to tare Jordana to pieces where she stood.

"You helped my son put my grandson in the arms of a unknown woman to me." Gemma said as Jordana stared at her. "For all you two know she could be a killer just waiting to strike at any minute and you threw my grand baby at her."

Jordana looked at Celeste who raised her hands up and walked away leaving the two stubborn women alone.

"Ok first things first, cover that shit up." Jordana said motioning towards the hickies on Gemma's neck. "What are you fifteen? Secondly, your grandson has a step mother who seems to have done a lot more then we both first realized. So why don't you go visit your son in jail and try to straighten it out. Or you could talk to Eden and maybe she'll help you."

Gemma glared at her as Celeste handed Jordana the chart she had been reading.

"I'd rather eat dirt." Gemma replied as she walked away leaving the women alone once more.

Jordana watched as the former queen bee walked away.

"I was wondering if I could talk to somebody about a friend of mine's phone number." Lexi said as she ran her hand through her hair as she spoke to tech support. "Well she passed away a few months ago and I got a phone call from her number and it said it was her. How could that happen?"

She listened closely as she stared towards the door as if she was waiting for somebody to walk through it.

"So you guys could have gave her number to somebody else and it stayed in her name?" replied Lexi as she leaned towards putting her arms on her desk. "What would I have to do to find out where the phone calls were coming from?"

Shaking her head, she took a deep breath.

"Thank you, I'll do just that." replied Lexi as she wrote down a number the man gave her.

As she hung up the phone a knock on the door caused her to jump. She smiled as Juice appeared in the door way.

"I was wondering if you were free for lunch." Juice said looking at her. "I finished the bike I was working on a bit sooner than expected so I thought I'd come back and ask my lovely sexy girlfriend if she wanted to join me for a bite."

Lexi let a smile slip past her lips as she as nodded at him.

"Sure, just give me a second and I'll meet you out front."

Juice nodded at her then walked out leaving her alone in her office once more. Looking down at the paper she quickly folded it up and put it in her pocket book.

"I'll do it later hopefully I remember." Lexi said as she put some money in her pocket and opened her bottom drawer she grabbed her helmet. "If my mother could see me now."

She laughed at the comment and grabbed her cell phone putting it into her pocket as well.

"Thank you for picking me up." Kerrianne said as she looked at Jessica.

"Not a problem sweetheart." replied Jessica as she pulled out of the school parking lot. "Now would you like to explain to me why you called me to pick you up in the middle of the school day instead of your mother?"

Kerrianne bit her bottom lip as as she stared out the passenger side window.

"I kind of told a little white lie." replied Kerrianne as Jessica raised and eye brow. "I told them that my mom was sick with the flu and my dad was in jail so it was kind of hard for somebody to come and get me."

Jessica shook her head as Kerrianne sighed.

"I could always turn this car around and go ask myself." Jessica said as she stopped a stop light. "This is a small town, word travels fast. So either you tell me and I can help or you can not tell me and I can give you a lecture afterwards along mom and when your dad gets out."

Kerrianne sighed as Jessica turned the corner as if she was going to circle around back to school.

"FINE!" Kerrianne said throwing her hands up. "I went to the nurse told her I miss my period this month and she told me to come home and take a pregnancy test. She wrote that I had a virus on the excuse to get out because I promised I would tell Jordana."

As the comment came out of her mouth, Jessica slammed on the breath jerking Jessica forward.

"WHAT?!" shouted Jessica with wide eyes. "Wow."

"Please don't tell Jordana." Kerrianne said pleading with her step mother's friend. "Please."

"You are more worried about me telling Jordana?" Jessica asked with a raised eye brow. "Your father is a biker who can kill people and make it look like a accident! We are going to the hospital right now."

Kerrianne's eyes widen as she quickly unsnapped her seat beat and jumped out of the still car. Jessica cussed as she pulled the car to the side of street and put it in park leaving it running.

"KERRIANNE!" shouted Jessica as she watched the teenager run down the block. "Shit."

She quickly jumped back into her car hoping to catch the teenager.

"Thank you for thinking about when you wanted lunch." Lexi said as she took a bite of her sandwich.

"Anytime, you know I can't help but think about you." Juice said as Lexi blushed. "I was thinking since we don't have a run this week after work tomorrow that we could take the kids to the beach."

Lexi smiled at the idea.

"That sounds great, I'd love that." replied Lexi nodding at him. "I love spending time alone with you, Gabriel, and Ava."

Right as she finished the comment her cell phone started going on. Before she realized what was going on Juice grabbed the phone picking up to see the id.

"Jade?" Juice said as Lexi head snapped up.

Lexi went to grab the phone but Juice answered it causing her to groan.

"Hello?" Juice said looking towards his girlfriend. "Jade?"

Lexi went to say something but stopped as Juice pulled the phone away from his ear and looked at her.

"I heard breathing." Juice said looking at her. "She is suppose to be dead."

She went to say something but stopped as Juice quickly got up from the table throwing money down on the table and quickly darted towards the door.

"Shit." Lexi said as she soon followed.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys! Another chapter for you. I know a shocker huh? But anyways I am enjoying the story. Thank you a head of time to those who review this. I only own the people who DO NOT appear in the series. Read and Review. Read and Enjoy. Thank you again to those who keep my muse alive :)**

* * *

"Kerrianne right?"

The teenager looked up to see Celeste throw a empty soda bottle into the trash can.

"Jordana's daughter."

Kerrianne only nodded at the nurse who gave her a smile.

"Come on, I'll take you to her." Celeste said as Kerrianne's eyes widen. "Or not. Are you ok?"

"I was wondering, if I could see somebody without having my mom know I'm here." replied Kerrianne with a hopeful look in her eyes.

Celeste crossed her arms and looked at her.

"It's against the laws of the hospital for a doctor who is related to the patient to work on their case." Celeste said nodding at her. "What do you need to see a doctor about?"

Kerrianne bit her bottom lip as if she was wondering if she could trust the woman in front of her.

"Well hello Gemma do come." Eden said as the older woman brushed past her into the house.

"Don't start with me, I'm here to make sure my grand kid has not been murdered." Gemma said throwing her things down onto the couch. "This is my son's house I will come as I please by the way."

Eden stared at her as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Do you always have to be such a bitch?" Eden asked looking at her. "Seriously, you don't even know me and it you are already judging me as if I've been in prison or something."

Gemma narrowed her eyes towards the brunette.

"Honey, the man you are married to is my baby and I'll protect him from anything or anybody." replied Gemma as Eden just stared at her. "So if means destroying you and what ever plan you've got inside your head forming, I'll do it not think twice."

Eden shook her head and let a small laugh slip past her lips.

"Jax is a grown ass man who can make his own choices." Eden said as Gemma picked up Abel. "He doesn't need his mommy to make them. Get with program Mrs. Morrow."

Gemma just shook her head as she turned Abel around so he could hug his grandmother.

"Do you like your new step mom?" Gemma asked the little boy who just nodded his head. "Yep poor judgement like your father. Maybe unlike him you will grow out of it."

Eden groaned as she walked over to her and picked Abel up out of his grandmother's grip with ease as the boy made no fuss. Gemma watched as she walked over to the door and held it open.

"I do believe grandma has over stayed her welcome." Eden said as she stared at Gemma. "It's time for you to go."

"You can't kick me out of my son's house." Gemma said as Eden raised an eye brow.

"Oh I can't?"

Gemma watched as she the young woman pulled a cell phone out of her back pocket.

"I do believe the police department would love to have you in their jail cell again." Eden said as Gemma looked at her stunned. "Yea it's amazing what new travels when the word gets out that you are Jax Teller's wife. The people just flow to you and ask if you know this and that. So do us all a favor you grandma and get out before I call the police and tell them you are stalking me."

Gemma grabbed her things from the couch and glared at Eden before kissing Abel on the cheek.

"Maybe you are fit to be in this circle after all." Gemma said with a no emotion in her voice before exiting the house.

Lexi watched as she got into her and left. Shutting the door she put the boy down who ran back to his toys on the floor in the middle of the living room.

"Are you sure that she won't find out?" Kerrianne asked as she was getting her blood drawn.

"Yes I'm sure." replied Celeste as she put a band-aid on the inside of the girl's arm. "I am going to go down to the lab and do them myself. Also in case something happens I put somebody's else name on the vial."

Kerrianne nodded at her as Celeste looked at her.

"I promise, if the results come back and you are pregnant; I won't tell her if that is what you are worried about." Celeste said as the teenager nodded. "I'm going to go run these down to the lab and I'll be right back."

Celeste walked out of the room to see Jordana talking to another nurse and quickly turned the other way hoping that the woman would not see her.

"Hey Celeste, I've been looking for you." Jordana said as the woman stopped. "Where are you off to in a hurry?"

"Uh um, Doctor Bentley has me running these vials to the lab." replied Celeste. "She said she wanted me to handle them personally."

Jordana looked at her for a few seconds before nodding.

"Since you are going to the lab, could you drop these off for me?" Jordana asked as she held her own vials of blood out. "It's for a patient who was just admitted. He has no clue what is wrong with him."

Celeste took a deep breath and nodded at her.

"Sure not a problem."

Jordana watched with a bit of a confused look on her face as the woman walked away.

"Hey Celeste, the lab is the other way." Jordana said causing the new girl to stop walking and chuckle. "Don't worry, the new ones always get mixed up."

Celeste nodded at her with a smile as she walked past her.

"Here is the file on the Thompson case." Lexi said as she handed the file to her co worker.

Lexi saw Juice walking through the door of the building and nodded towards her office causing him to go with out another word.

"Trouble in love world?"

"No Maria, just baby momma haunting me from the grave." Lexi said shaking her head. "I have a interview coming in about ten minutes tell them that I got sick and had to cancel and we will do it next week same time."

The older woman nodded at her as Lexi walked into her office closing the door behind her to make it appear to the people coming in that she was not there.

"What's up?" Lexi asked as she walked in front of Juice leaning against her desk. "You never show up unexpected unless you were in trouble. Oh god please tell me you aren't in trouble."

Juice shook his head causing Lexi to sigh in relief.

"Ok then what is it?" Lexi said as she stared at her boyfriend. "Did something happen to the guys?"

Once more he shook his head no then stared at her with a smirk on his face.

"Since lunch, I have been hacking into the computers at the cell phone provider to see what towers that number has been hitting off of." Juice said causing Lexi to straight up. "Through all the codes and fire walls I was able to figure out which one it was. The tower is right here in charming. Whom ever is using Jade's number and cell phone is right here in town. They have been using the phone to call everybody within the club. Jordana has been the most according to the records."

Lexi looked down at the floor.

"Somebody could have found her cell phone on the road." Lexi said as she looked back up at him. "Maybe they are trying to figure out who it belongs too."

Juice just looked at her.

"I highly doubt the people would call and just breath without saying a word if they are trying to do that Lexi." Juice said as he stood up.

Jordana grabbed the file from the nurses station as she read the results of her blood work.

"Doctor Telford, the test results are back on the patient that Celeste did." The nurse said as she held out the chart. "But I've paged her a few times and have been unable to reach her. The patient is in room I believe 29."

Jordana grabbed the chart and opened it.

"A early twenty year old not pregnant." Jordana said nodding. "She should be happy."

She put the chart on top of hers as she headed towards room 29. Celeste walked around the corner with wide eyes as she ran almost towards the doctor.

"You've been paged a few times according to the nurses station." Jordana said as Celeste nodded at her. "Your patient's results are ready. The young woman should be happy. She isn't pregnant according to the results."

Celeste sighed a little bit then nodded as she went to grab the results.

"Thank you, I'll go and tell my patient." Celeste said as Jordana pulled the chart out of her reach. "What?"

"I spoke to Doctor Bentley a little while ago." Jordana said as Celeste closed her eyes and moved away just a little bit. "According to her, she didn't order any lab works and has no idea who you are Celeste."

Jordana watched as Celeste shook her head.

"I want to see your patient now." Jordana said causing Celeste's eyes to widen. "Now."

"NO. You can't." Celeste said as Jordana raised an eye brow. "Medical law, somebody you are kin to you can't see them in a hospital if they are inside looking for treatment."

Jordana threw the charts to the floor and pushed Celeste to the side and open the door to the room and pushed back the curtain.

"What in the living hell is going on here?" Jordana said as Kerrianne jumped at the sudden shouting of her step mother.


	9. Chapter 9

**Did you guys think I forgot? Lol Nopers I didn't. I hope you guys like this! I only own the people who DO NOT appear in the show. Things are going great. I hope you guys enjoy. Read and Review. Read and Enjoy.**

* * *

"So you asked Celeste to do the test results instead of me?" Jordana asked as she looked at her step daughter. "Why didn't you say something to me?"

"I figured you flip out like he did." replied Kerrianne as she watched Jordana put the twin's toys into their toy box in the corner of the living room. "I was scared. I understand you are mad."

Jordana stopped what she was doing and stared at her.

" Mad? Sweetheart, hate to bust that bubble I 'm beyond that." replied Jordana as she stared at her. "I'm your step mother legally and you should be able to trust me. I'm not going to sit here and judge you Kerrianne. I am a doctor for heaven's sakes."

Kerrianne went to say something but stopped as Jordana held her hand up causing her to stop.

"How long have you been sexually active?" Jordana asked as Kerrianne's eyes widen. "Tell me."

"About the last year or so."

Jordana shook her head as she threw the last toy into the box.

"First thing Monday morning, we are going to go to the doctor and get you on birth control." Jordana said as Kerrianne remained silent. "And we won't breath word of this to anybody until your dad gets home and I'll explain it to him."

"What about Celeste?" Kerrianne asked as Jordana sat down on the couch next to her. "Will she keep her mouth shut?"

Jordana looked at her step daughter pulling her towards causing the teenager to get closer to her step mom.

"If she doesn't, we will do what ever needs to be done to make sure she does do it." Jordana said as she ran her hand through her hair. "Now go take a shower and get ready for bed. School nights are lovely."

Kerrianne groaned causing Jordana to laugh.

"Oh it's one more year of going to be before twelve." Jordana said as she watched Kerrianne walk down the hallway towards the bathroom. "I was worse than you trust me darling. If you did what I did? I'd have bars on the windows and remote control locks on the door that I'd have the only remote for them if they had them."

"Maybe you should invent it." Kerrianne said as she peeked her head out of her bedroom door.

Jordana laughed at the comment and shook her head.

"Shush it." replied Jordana shaking her head.

She went to say something else but stopped as her house phone went off causing Bobby to enter through the front door. Jordana watched as he picked up Brianna from the floor while Happy was playing with Brandon on the floor.

"Hello?" Jordana said as she leaned against the counter. "Bobby and Happy are here. Ok, I'll go outside."

Bobby nodded at her as Jordana walked out the back door and stepped out into the darkness of her back yard.

"Why do I have to be sitting down Jax?" Jordana said as she leaned against the railing. "Ok fine."

Sitting down in one of the patio chairs she took a deep breath.

"Ok I am sitting down." Jordana said as she looked towards the house as the sounds of her children laughing. "Tell me."

Jordana closed her eyes as Jax was telling her about Opie. She felt warm tears running down her cheeks as Jax was explaining everything to her.

"Promise me something Jax." Jordana said with a voice full of emotion. "You kill those son of a bitches."

After a few more minutes, Jordana turned the phone off and put it on the table as Bobby slowly walked out of the house. She stared straight a head with tears running down her face.

"Are you ok?" Bobby asked as Jordana shook her head to clear her thoughts.

"I need you two to stay here." Jordana said as she stood up quickly from the chair. "I need to go see Jessica."

Bobby nodded at her as he watched her quickly disappear into the house. Happy looked up from the floor as Jordana grabbed her things from the kitchen counter top then dashed out the front door.

"Where is she going?" Kerrianne asked as she stood in the hallway.

"She went to see Jessica, that is who called." replied Bobby as she only nodded before walking back into her bed room.

Celeste took a deep breath as she watched the four men through the sliding glass door as they stood in the back yard.

"See ya three later." Clay said as he walked into his home slowly as Celeste stared at him. "Have a good day at work?"

Celeste laughed a little bit and shook her head.

"Put it like this, one of your lovely sons could've been a grandpa but the results said nope not this time." Celeste replied as she slowly followed him into the living room.

"What?" Clay asked as he sat down on the couch slowly putting his oxgyen tank onto the table in front of him.

Celeste handed him the other beer she had been holding.

"Well Chib's daughter Kerrianne had a pregnancy scare." replied Celeste as she took a swig of her beer. "It appears that our lovely queen's step daughter is not as innocent as she wants her family to think."

Clay shook his head as he took a swig of the beer.

"Long day for the both of us." Clay said nodding as Celeste smiled at him.

She put the beer down on the table then was suddenly surprised as Clay grabbed a hold of her pulling her closer to him so she was sitting in his lap facing him.

"What?" Celeste asked as she put her arms around his neck as he stared at her.

Clay pulled the younger woman down and kissed her lips gently. Celeste deepened the kiss and pushed her body against his.

"How about we go to your bedroom and we both can have some relief of our long hard day?" Celeste asked as she broke the kiss. "Because I could use some of that hard cock of yours."

She giggled a little bit as he almost threw her off of his lap and pulled her towards the bedroom.

"Thank you."

With shaky hands, Jessica ended the phone conversation with Jax. She put the cell phone on the counter top as a knock caught her attention mentally thanking her self that the children were already in bed.

"It's me Jess." Jordana said from the other side of the door.

It seemed to Jessica she couldn't get the door opened fast enough. Jordana looked up as the door opened to see Jessica had already been crying.

"I."

Jessica couldn't form another word as Jordana walked into the house and pulled the woman into her arms holding her tightly.

"It's ok baby." Jordana said as she hugged her tightly. "You sit on the couch and i'll get you something to drink."

Without replying, Jessica done what she was told. Jordana walked into the kitchen and started search for something for her to drink.

"Do you have any alcohol?" Jordana asked as she pulled down some scotch glasses out of the cabinet.

Jessica looked up slowly and took a deep breath.

"You will be the only one drinking it." Jessica said as Jordana looked at her. "It's behind the chips on the top shelf by the the stove."

"It's good for the nerves."Jordana said as she grabbed a hold of a bottle Patron that was hidden.

Jessica watched as Jordana grab both the glasses and the liquor. She slowly watched as Jordana put them down on the coffee table in front of her.

"I promise it's ok to have a shot." Jordana said as she poured some into the glass. "If the kids get up, I'll handle them."

Jordana handed the woman beside her the glass then quickly downed the liquor in her glass. Jessica looked down at the glass for a few seconds before putting it down onto the table.

"I can't have it Jordana." replied Jessica as Jordana stared at her. "I'm pregnant."


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys, another chapter :) I love writing this story. I hope you guys are enjoying it. I only own the people who DO NOT appear in the series. Read and Review. Read and Enjoy!**

* * *

Jordana stared down at the paperwork in front of her unable to think straight with everything that seemed to have happened the last few days.

"You aren't here." Celeste said looking at Jordana from the door way. "Doctor Bentley can handle things today. It's pretty slow. Go home and get ready for the wake."

Jordana put the pen down she had been holding and looked up as the tears fell. Celeste watched as Jordana put her elbow onto the desk and cover her mouth trying to muffle the sounds of her crying.

"I don't know what to do." Jordana said just above a whisper. "My child hood friend is gone. He is leaving behind two children, a fiancee and a unborn child. How will that unborn child know how special his father was?"

Celeste closed the door gently as Jordana just covered her eyes causing more tears to fall. She walked over to Jordana and pulled the doctor up and held onto her as the tears fell harder.

"Should I call your husband to come and get you?" Celeste said as Jordana held tightly onto her.

"No, I am going to head home." Jordana said through the tears. "I need to be strong."

She quickly wiped the tears away from her cheeks with the back of her hands as the doors opened. Celeste turned around to see Gemma standing in the door way.

"Everything?" Gemma asked as Jordana nodded at her.

"Yea, I was about to head out." Jordana said as she started to gather her things.

Celeste stared at Gemma for a few seconds before turning her attention back to Jordana who was quickly walking past Gemma.

"Are you coming to the wake?" Gemma asked looking at Celeste.

"I am not sure, I mean I didn't know the man personally like the rest of you guys did." replied Celeste as Gemma nodded at her. "I might go to give Jordana some support."

Gemma studied her for a few seconds before glaring at her.

"Listen clearly, that girl is like my daughter." Gemma said as Celeste backed up a little bit as Gemma got closer to her. "She doesn't need support from a outsider like you."

Celeste went to say something else but stopped as Gemma had already turned her back to her and quickly walked out of the office leaving the young nurse alone.

"I'll be there." Lexi said as looked around her home. "I've just got to pick up Ava and Gab then take them over to Jordana's where Kerrianne will be watching them."

She sat down and hung up the phone. Taking a deep breath she put the cell phone down on the table in front of her and sat back against the couch.

"Lord help us." Lexi said as she stood up and walked over to the mantle and touched a picture of her and Juice along with the kids.

She took the picture from it's place and walked over to the couch once more. Lexi looked at the picture studying it almost. Within in seconds, Lexi's eyes widen the size of softballs.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me." Lexi said as she stood up and quickly started to search for a magnify glass.

After searching for a little while, she quickly put the picture up under it for a few seconds shaking her head as the image of Jade was clearer.

"She is so suppose to be fucking dead." Lexi said as she put the picture down on the kitchen table. "God damnit."

Running into the living room, Lexi grabbed her cell phone from it's resting spot. Quickly dialing a number she ran her hand through her hair.

"You have got to come over here now." Lexi said rather quickly. "The fucking bitch is a live! GET OVER HERE CELESTE!"

Lexi quickly closed her cell phone as she heard the sound of glass break. Slowly, she walked into the kitchen to see the picture frame broken on the floor but the picture was on the table with Lexi cut out of it and that piece no where in sight.

"Oh no, if you are here I'm going to beat your ass." Lexi shouted as she walked over to the pantry and pulled out a pistol. "You wanna play games huh? Let's see who is better at them."

Jordana pulled her car to a stop at a traffic light and jumped at the sudden sound of a motorcycle motors that quickly went past her car. But she caught a glance of her husband's bike.

"What the hell?" Jordana said as she quickly ran the red light almost hitting two cars but avoided them just in time. "What is going on this fucking time?"

Jordana pressed the pedal to the floor board hoping to catch up. Slamming on her breaks she almost hit the low rider that was parked in street a little bit. Looking around the two Mexicans she saw Jax's bike on the ground with skid marks in the dirt along. Jordana grabbed a hold of her gun from the glove box and got out as she noticed just how many people were around the group that suddenly appeared.

"What in the hell is going on?" Jordana asked as she held her gun out.

"Shit." Jax said noticing Jordana as Chibs shook his head at his wife. "Get back in the car Jordana and go home."

She raised an eye brow at him and just glared.

"How about I take the bitch out?" Jordana said suddenly shocking the two men in front of her. "After all didn't she shit on us? I mean she got your mom locked up. So by all means let me handle the bitch."

Jordana walked closer as the two men stared at the woman who was walking towards them.

"We've got a bitch of our own that will take care of this piece of ass." Jax said as Jordana looked at the girl who had fear in her eyes as Jordana held the gun close to her side.

Walking around the girl, Jordana blocked out the conversation between the four men.

"Don't worry, I won't hurt ya." Jordana said just above a whisper. "I'm married to the older one, don't worry we can protect your boney ass."

She shoved the girl just a little bit before putting her gun in her in the back of her pants. Jordana went to say something else but stopped as one of the men back handed the blonde causing her to fall to the dirt.

"Somebody sent them here, this shit is a set up." Chibs said as he stared at Jax.

Jordana watched as the car disappeared then quickly turned her attention to the girl. Chibs and Jax helped her up as Jordana nodded at them.

"You are going to our club house you will be safe here." Jax said as she nodded at him. "Call Nero and get him and his bottom bitch to meet us there."

Jax looked at Chibs who nodded at him.

"She can ride with me." Jordana said looking at them. "It's a bit safer with that muffler burn on her ankle. Jordana"

"Emma Jean."

Jordana shook hands with her as she turned around to watch the two men pick up Jax's bike from the dirt.

"Don't worry, we aren't going to kill you." Jordana said to reassure the girl standing beside her. "Now if you touch my man, I won't think twice about it."

"Hey, hey, no need to show dominance over your man Jor." Jax said as he looked at her. "We all know that Scotts is yours and I'm sure with the gun you've scared the girl to death anyways."

Jordana shook her head and nodded towards the SUV.

"Come on blondie." Jordana said with a smile.

Emma looked back at Jax and Chibs who were trying to keep smiles from forming on their lips.

"I'll ride with Jax." Emma said as Jordana just nodded at her.

"Alright, I'll meet you guys at the club house." Jordana said as she walked away. "I've got to stop by the house first."

Lexi sat on the steps with the gun in her lap as she watched Celeste pull up to the curve.

"About time your ass got here." Lexi said standing up from her spot.

"Shut up." replied Celeste said as the two women looked at her. "Let's go inside so people don't over here."

Lexi quickly turned on her heels and walked into the house with Celeste close on her heels. Lexi put the gun down on the table and grabbed a stack of pictures then quickly handed them to Celeste who stared at them.

"What?"

Lexi rolled her eyes.

"That bitch is in those pictures." replied Lexi looking at her. "She is suppose to be dead!"

Celeste took a deep breath and switched the picture for another shaking her head as she saw nothing. Lexi quickly grabbed the magnify glass and handed it to her.

"Now look behind Juice's shoulder." Lexi said nodding at her.

"Lexi, that woman is dead." Celeste said looking at her without looking at the pictures. "A ghost can be in pictures at least people say. A ghost can't hurt you."

Lexi shook her head as she watched Celeste put them down on the table.

"That bitch isn't dead." Lexi said with a hiss. "She was in my house!"

Celeste raised an eyebrow at her and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Did you fall and hit your head or some kind of shit?" asked Celeste shaking head.

Lexi glared at the woman then quickly ran into the kitchen grabbing a hold of the picture on the table.

"Somebody was in my house." Lexi said taking a deep breath. "I hung up the phone with you and heard the frame break and the picture tore. That part is NO WHERE in my house."

Celeste shook her head as she watched Lexi sit down on the couch. Standing behind the couch, Celeste touched Lexi's shoulder.

"It's fine Lexi, she won't hurt you." Celeste said as Lexi remained looking at the pictures. "Because she won't have a chance."

Lexi went to say something but was stopped as Celeste hit the social worker in the back of the head with the butt of her gun.

"Because you will dead already." Celeste said with a grin as she walked around the couch.

Digging in her pocket she pulled a silencer and quickly attached it to the barrel.

"Sorry Lexi, but I can't have you fuck up my life." Celeste said with no emotion. "You wanted her dead to get her man, you hired me to kill her. Now I've been hired to kill you. Sorry darling nothing personal, just business."

Celeste stared at her as she raised the gun and shot the woman in the back of the head.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys! Took a bit but the wake part of this was a bit harder to write then I thought it would be. But I got it done. Sorry for the delay but things have been so busy over here lately. I will be start chapter 12 tonight or tomorrow. But be on the look out. I hope it won't be this long of a wait. If so I am sorry a head of time. I only own the people WHO do not appear on the show. Enjoy guys! Read and Review. Read and Enjoy. Thank you again for reading and being patient with me.**

* * *

Jordana put her pocket book on the dresser in her room as she shut the door. She stretched a little bit and stopped as she glanced in her dresser to see a envelope on the pillow.

"What the hell?" Jordana said turning around and walked over to the bed grabbing it quickly.

Studying it for a few seconds, Jordana turned it over and opened it slowly. Grabbing the letter she opened it as it appeared two pictures fell out of it.

"Look the picture labeled first then look at the one marked second to see if you spotted it in the first picture."

Grabbing the pictures from the bed as they were faced down. Turning the first one over it was a picture of Lexi, Juice, and the children that she had taken in the park during one of the charity events that Gemma had planned a few months earlier.

"Ok what am I suppose to be seeing?"

Looking at the picture for a few seconds, she grabbed a hold of the second one and turned it over. Within seconds her eyes were wide as she scared at the red circle that was drawn on the picture with a marker.

"Jade." Jordana said touching the picture gently.

Her knees buckled causing the mother of three to fall to the floor suddenly. Jordana stared at the picture at a loss for words. She heard the front door open, causing her to snap out of trance to notice she had been staring at the picture of her twin for almost two hours.

"Shit." Jordana said jumping up from the floor and quickly stashing the letter and pictures under the mattress.

She quickly messed up the bed throwing a pillow off the bed and messed up the comforter a little bit to make it appear she had fallen asleep.

"Baby?"

Jordana ran over to the door and snatched it open as she saw Chibs standing in the hallway.

"I tried calling you the last two hours." Chibs said as he walked closer to his wife. "Why didn't you answer?"

She gave him a small smile and laughed a little bit.

"I ended up falling asleep." Jordana said nodding towards the bed.

Chibs nodded at her and kissed her forehead.

"Next time try to hear your phone love." Chibs said as she smiled up at her. "Ya had me wondering if ya had been kidnapped again or murdered."

She shook her head at him as he walked into the bedroom. Jordana smiled at him as he took his cuts off and put them on the bed.

"You know something?" Jordana said as she unbuttoned her shirt. "How about we take a shower together to save water? Save water, shower with a hot sexy Scottish biker."

He raised an eyebrow at her with a smirk on his face.

"I like the way ya think."

She laughed at him as she watched him pull his dirty t-shirt off. Jordana licked her lips and let out a small moan as she grabbed a hold of a lop on his pants pulling him closer to her.

"Do you think we have time for a quickie?" Jordana asked with a raised eye brow.

"As much as I'd love to have that hot wet mouth on my throbbing member love, we don't." Chibs replied causing the woman in front of him to pout. "Don't worry, there is always later tonight or tomorrow before you go to work."

Jordana shook her head with a smile as she grabbed a hold of his hand pulling him towards their bathroom.

"Lexi?" Juice said as he knocked on the door. "Hello?"

Looking around the yard, Juice stared as the kids were shouting and running around in the yard across the street. Staring a few seconds, he jogged around the house to the back yard to see the gate open with pieces on the gate on the ground.

"Lexi!" Juice shouted as he pushed the gate open the rest of the way and ran towards the back door.

He reached the porch and noticed the back door had the window broken out and pretty much off the hinges.

"Lexi."

Juice slowly walked into the house with glass crunching beneath his boots. Looking around the kitchen he held onto the gun he had pulled from his cut.

"Oh shit, Lexi."

Juice ran into the living room and saw Lexi's body leaning onto the couch with a pool of blood on the couch cushion. Sitting her up slowly Juice stared at her eyes there wide open as tears ran down his cheeks.

"Do you seriously think that it will matter?" Jessica said looking in the mirror as Jordana stood behind her. "To most funerals you are suppose to wear a black dress or something."

Jordana stared at her for a few seconds before walking up to the young mother to be and hugged her from behind holding onto her as Jessica put her hands on her stomach.

"I have two children who has been through so much." Jessica said as her own tears started to fall. "They lost their mother first because that fucking bastard ordered it to happen because he thought it was Opie. Then they lost their grandfather because the same damn man got fucking greedy. Now their father is dead because of some fucking bastard! Tell me how in the hell does that fucking bastard get to live while the person I love is in a fucking box!"

Jordana held tighter onto her as the tears came harder.

"How will his unborn child know how great his father was?" Jessica said as her knees buckled causing Jordana to hold her up but just barely. "That fucking old fucking bastard should be in the one in that damn box."

Jessica cried harder as the door opened slowly causing Jordana look back to see Celeste standing there with a blank expression on her face.

"Help me get her to the chair please." Jordana said as Celeste walked in and shut the door.

Both women quickly put the crying woman in the small chair in the corner.

"I am going to go get Jax." Jordana said looking at Celeste who was handing Jessica a tissue from the table beside the bed. "Can you stay here with her?"

"Sure." Celeste replied nodding at her.

Jordana nodded at her as she put a hand on Jessica's shoulder before walking out of the two of them alone. Celeste stared at the door for a few seconds before grabbing a chair near by pulling it closer to the crying woman.

"Anything I can do to help?" Celeste asked as Jessica wiped her cheeks.

"Get the hell out." Jessica said with no emotion causing Celeste to look at her with a raised eye brow. "Get the hell out of Charming before this life sucks you in. You do not need this life even if you say that you won't have it."

Celeste looked at the smaller woman in front of her who was cradling her barely there stomach.

"I promised my self that I wouldn't get involved with anything that this club had to offer." Jessica said as she rubbed her stomach. "But when I met Op, I was in awe. I didn't care to know the details of things they were doing. As long as I had him and those children were safe I was ok. But now? Who is going to protect us when we are at home?"

"We will protect you."

Jessica and Celeste both looked up to see Jax and Jordana standing in the door way.

"We are family." Jordana said looking Jessica who stood up slowly with Celeste close beside her in case her legs gave out. "We might not be blood but sometimes you don't need blood in order to be a family."

Jessica stared at her for a few seconds before looking at Jax who nodded towards her as if he agreed with the comment.

"He is here."

Everybody turned around to see Bobby standing in the doorway with a blank expression on his face.

"Thanks." Jordana said nodding at him.

Jessica took a deep breath as she slowly grabbed a hold of Jordana's hand as if she was using it for support as they both walked out of the dorm room that was used by Opie. Each step to Jordana seemed like she was walking to her own death march.

"Are you sure you can do this?" Jordana said as Jessica just nodded remaining silent.

Jordana knew that if she spoke that tears would fall and there would be no way to control them in front of the people.

"I need both of you." Jessica said as she stared at the open casket a head of her.

Jax walked slowly into the chapel with the two of them. The club members watched as the three of them walked in as the tears started fall rather Jessica wanted them to or not.

"Let's go." Bobby said as the others nodded at him. "Let's give her a minute."

Jessica with a wobbly legs walked up to the casket as the doors closed behind her.

"What am I suppose to do Jax?" asked Jessica as Jordana stood beside her trying to hold back tears of her own as she stared at her childhood friend laying there.

"Just like any other single mother." Jax said as Jessica looked at him. "You get help."

She wiped the tears from her cheeks with the back of her hands as Jordana planed her hands on her shoulders.

"Most of my family is on the east coast Jax." replied Jessica looking at her. "I don't have any family any where near here. So no family to help."

Jax took a deep breath and nodded towards the window in the Chapel as Jessica walked over to him as he opened the blinds letting her see the people walking into the club house.

"See those people out there?" Jax asked a Jessica stared with no words coming to her mind. "That is your family, including Jordana in here. You need anything. You ask them. They say no, they will answer to me or Jordana."

Jordana walked up to the female who was staring aimless out the blinds. Taking her hand, Jordana gave it a slight squeeze.

"We always protect what is ours." Jordana said with a gentle smile. "No matter what the cost. You are carrying one of the best blood lines this club has to offer inside of you Jess. I promise we will take care of you."

Jessica stared at the people as they walked in trying to gather words into her mind but they weren't forming.

"I'm going to go find my husband." Jordana said with a shaky voice that threaten to break. "Jax watch her."

"Yes Doc." Jax said nodding at her. "Don't' wonder to far in case with need you."

She nodded at him then looked at Jessica giving the young woman a small gently hug.

"I'll be right outside if you need me." Jordana said as Jessica nodded at her.


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys I know that this chapter is MUCH MUCH shorter than normal. And I am sorry for that. But it's the only way to make things work in my head. But I hope you guys love it just like the rest. Read and Review. Read and Enjoy. I hope all you guys had a wonderful thanksgiving. I only own the people who DO NOT appear in the show. Enjoy! Let me know what ya think.**

* * *

Jordana stared at the chapel as her husband was standing by the casket his fallen brother.

"Are you ok?"

Jordana jumped at the sudden voice and turned to see Celeste standing there.

"Sorry didn't mean to scare you." Celeste said touching the doctor's arm gently.

"It's fine, I am alright I suppose." Jordana said taking a deep breath. "My childhood friend is dead in a box in front of me and I can't go up there without wanting to cry and beat his chest praying to god he wakes up."

Celeste went to say something but stopped as Chibs walked up to the two of them as Jax walked inside. Jordana turned to see her husband who wrapped his arms around her shoulders pulling her close to him.

"It's ok love."

Jordana put her face into his chest trying to silence her cries. Gemma looked down at the floor then back up at the couple. Celeste took a deep breath as she turned around almost bumping into Clay who looked at her.

"Sorry about that." Celeste said as Gemma looked at the two of them for a few seconds as Jax walked out of the chapel.

"Not a problem." Clay said nodding at her.

Jordana turned around to see all the members of the club walk into the chapel and grab the lid of the casket it from its resting spot on the floor. Jessica walked up to Jordana and looked at her as she tried to keep tears from falling down her cheeks.

"It's ok." Jordana said as she wrapped her shaky arms around Jessica who leaned into her.

Staring at Clay as he walked to the doorways of the chapel, Jordana just glared at him mentally screaming at him. Jordana rubbed the side of Jessica's arm as the lid was put on the casket.

Jessica stared as the men slowly walked past the people within the club house. Taking a deep breath both Jordana and Jessica followed behind them as Jordana cut a glare towards Clay who looked down with a sad look on his face. Celeste watched as the others soon followed in suit of the others towards the hearse that was waiting.

"Hold on." Jessica said slowly leaving Jordana's side.

The guys stopped walking as Jessica touched the lid gently and kissed it gently.

"I'll always love you." Jessica said as the tears started to fall. "I promise our child will know how amazing you were."

She nodded at Bobby as she backed up away from the casket.

"Wait!"

Jordana's eyes widen as she heard the voice shout from behind the group of people that had made almost a circle around the casket but left almost a path like way to the opened hearse.

"Please wait." The voice was of a much lower than before but sounding horse.

Jessica turned around and looked at Jordana before looking towards the crowd that was moving as if somebody was pushing their way through.

"I wanna say goodbye."

Jordana stared as the person mumbled words trying to make their way through the tight crowd as if they were playing a barrier.

"Move please."

Gemma shook her head thinking it was another sweetbutt wanting to pay her respects. Gemma nodded to Jax who nodded towards the hearse causing the men to start walking towards it. Jordana and Jessica turned around once more watching the men not really caring at the person wanting to make their appearance known.

"Damn Jackson, I said I wanted to say good bye."

Jax along with the other men pushed the box in and slowly turned around along with Jordana and Jessica to see Jade standing there with a blank expression on her face.

"Jade?" Jordana said as chills went through her body as the name left her mouth.

Jade looked at her twin and nodded slowly as Jordana let tears fall down her face.

"I want to say goodbye." Jade said looking at Jax.

Without another word, Jade walked up to the hearse standing beside Jax who was staring at her as if he was trying to figure out if she was real or his mind playing tricks on him.

"I am going to miss you Op." Jade said as she stared at the casket. "You saved me and I will be forever grateful."

She gently kissed her fingers and placed it on the lid. Jade slowly took a deep breath as she stepped away from the hearse as the eyes were now on her. Jordana watched as Jade walked back over to her. Celeste looked at the twins for a few seconds taking in the view of much they were really identical.

"Your alive." Jordana whispered as Jade nodded at her without saying a word.

Jordana quickly pulled her sister into her arms and hugged her tightly as she was a life link.


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys! Another chapter for you :) I am hoping you guys liked it as much as I did. I only own the people who DO NOT appear in the show. I am trying to wake the muse up completely. I hope you guys enjoy it! Read and Review. Read and Enjoy!**

* * *

"How in the hell is this possible?" Jax asked looking between the twins standing in front of him in the clubhouse bar.

Jade looked at Jax then looked around at the people who were still in shock at that she was actually standing before them.

"It's a long story." replied Jade as Jordana had yet to leave her sister's side. "Tonight is not about me, this is about Opie."

Jessica was standing off to the side staring towards the sisters.

"I promise I'll explain but not right now Jax." Jade said as she put a piece of her hair behind her ear. "Too much has happened and honestly all I want to do is see my children."

"Not tonight." Juice said causing Jade to turn around.

She looked at him with a raised eye brow while Jordana looked towards him.

"They are my house." Jordana said looking at her. "Judging by the time, they are already asleep."

"And I don't think it would be all that smart to just jump into their life again." Juice said as Jordana suddenly moved away from her sister's side.

Jade looked at him with a blank expression on her face.

"They saw you, or what was suppose to be you get put six feet under." Juice said as he nodded towards her. "Just jumping back will confuse them."

"They are my kids." Jade said calmly looking at him. "I want to see them rather it be in the morning or now. You make the choice Juice."

Jordana stared between the once happy couple then looked at her husband who was like the rest of the people in the room in shock that Jade was alive.

"Jade, I agree with Juice." Jordana said causing her sister to look at her with wide eyes. "They are just now getting back to being normal. They have had Lexi playing the mommy card. They won't know what in the hell to think if you suddenly show up and your suppose to be dead."

"Lexi?" Jade asked as she turned her attention back towards Juice. "You went after the social worker? And you of all people, agreed with this?"

Jordana took a deep breath as Jade shook her head.

"I came back because I loved my family within this twisted sense of a world." replied Jade looking at them. "I knew the risks I was taking to come back. But not only does my fiancee quickly replace me, my own flesh and blood allowed it."

Jordana shook her head as Jade just walked out of the clubhouse as the others stared.

"I'll go talk to her." Jordana said as she followed in suit of her twin.

Once outside, Jordana saw her twin walking over to the ground area. Jade sat down in the small plastic swing and watched as Jordana jogged across the parking lot.

"I never thought I'd see the day where you were jogging in heels." Jade said as Jordana walked around around the small fence. "Hell I thought I'd never see the day you wore heels."

Jordana laughed as she sat down in the swing as the two of them remained silent.

"How could he just replace me?" Jade asked as she looked around the dimly lit parking lot.

"Jade,We all thought you were DEAD." Jordana said looking at her. "Did you expect us to sit here and be depressed for the rest of our lives?"

Jade stared at her and shook her head.

"You wouldn't understand Jor." Jade replied as looked at her twin now. "You've got Chibs up your ass all the time even before I had to leave. You two sometimes make me sick. It's like the picture perfect relationship."

Jordana looked down at the ground for a few seconds.

"Lexi is a great person Jade." Jordana said as Jade just glared at her. "She was there for everybody when we needed somebody to talk to or to watch the kids. Yes she was doing a case against you guys but she made sure the state did not take away your children from their father."

"Lexi was a great person."

Jordana and Jade both looked up to see Juice standing there on the other side of the fence.

"What?" Jordana asked looking at him.

Juice took a deep breath as Jordana stood up from the swing.

"Jax doesn't know yet but Lexi was shot execution this morning." Juice said as Jordana's eyes widen while Jade sat there quiet in the swing. "I went to see her and found her on the couch."

Jordana closed her eyes as she ran her hand over her face and covered her mouth.

"When do you plan on telling Jax?" Jordana asked looking at him. "He is going to find it very odd that your girlfriend isn't showing up."

"I planned on it in the morning." Juice said as Jade flinched when her sister said girlfriend.

Jordana nodded at him as she turned back to look at Jade who was staring at the two of them.

"Look, what I said in there I mean it." Juice said looking at her. "You can't just randomly show back up into their lives. You have to allow me to explain to my kids that you are alive. Til we get the story about what happened? Don't come near my kids."

Jordana closed her eyes as the comment finished from his mouth. Jade stared at him with wide eyes as she slowly got up from the plastic child swing.

"Your kids?" Jade asked Juice stared. "You are not the one who laid in labor with them."

"And whose fault is that with the first one?" Juice said causing Jordana to groan. "You ran off and gave her up! Then her adopted family magically got themselves show up to hell and she is back on our door steps. Then when the second one came around you were on the run again and I was inside!"

Jordana quickly saw the look in her sister's eyes and got in between the two of them even tho the small fence was there.

"It's been a stressful day, everybody take a chill pill." Jordana said shaking her head. "Jade, where are you staying?"

Jade kept her glares towards her estranged fiancee.

"Jade, where are you staying?"

After a few seconds, Jade looked towards her sister and walked out of the play area.

"JADE!" shouted Jordana as she walked out as well. "Where are you going?"

"Does it matter?" Jade asked as she turned around to face her. "You guys seem to be doing pretty damn good without knowing either way."

Jordana groaned as Jade just looked.

"Grow up." Juice said walking up behind Jordana who moved to the side so Jade could get a look at him. "This is not how you deal with things Jade. Your suppose to be a parent."

"And you were suppose to love me til death do us part." Jade said as she turned to leave. "But that was a quick getting over that everybody here in Charming and the MC got over fucking quick like."

Juice looked at Jordana who was shaking her head at her.

"I do fucking love you." Juice said as Jade stared at him. "Hell I loved you while I was with Lexi, but this Jade? That's the one I don't like."

Jordana looked at him for a few seconds then looked at Jade who had a blank expression on her face as if she was trying to keep a mask on.

"Too bad because the old Jade is gone, She is far away and dead." Jade said as her voice threatened to break. "This is the new Jade and she isn't going anywhere."

As Jordana went to say something, Jade quickly turned on her heels and walked over to a unknown car near the opening of the gate. Without looking back Jade got into the car and quickly disappeared.


	14. Chapter 14

Hey guys! Another chapter :) I hope you guys enjoy it. I only own the people who DO NOT appear in the show. I really enjoyed it :) The ideas that are are forming in my head I can't wait to get to those points where I get to write them out for you guys. Enjoy! Read and Review. Read and Enjoy. :)

* * *

"Thanks." Jordana said as she handed the chart to Celeste. "Make sure that Mr. Shuman has the blood work done on the 17th and call somebody from xray and tell them that I want them to give a xray on his back."

Celeste wrote down all the information as they walked out of the room.

"How is your sister?" Celeste asked as they reached the nurses station. "How are you handling it? I mean you thought she was dead."

Jordana took a deep breath and looked at her charge nurse.

"I don't know how my sister is." Jordana said a bit heated. "She hasn't spoken to me since that night. I have looked for her around town and nothing. As for me? I'm doing perfect. Working too damn much and dealing with Gemma Morrow."

Celeste put the chart in the holder as Jordana signed off another chart.

"Word of advice." Jordana said as she looked towards Celeste. "When your fucking another woman's husband make sure that somebody else doesn't see it and they inform the female in charge of Samcro."

Celeste closed her eyes for a second while Jordana looked at her.

"It's none of my business who you sleep Celeste." Jordana said as Celeste was now staring at her. "But that son of a bitch had my friend murdered and had me kidnapped and murdered. Keep that in mind about Clay Morrow."

"Hey, don't sit there and put all the blame on him Jordana." replied Celeste as she walked away from her. "I know the real Clay that not many people! I'm the one who had saw and heard him cry. Not you or Gemma."

Jordana stopped walking and looked back at her.

"Wrong, you think you know Clay Morrow." Jordana said as Celeste looked at her with a blank expression on her face.

Celeste went to say something else but Jordana quickly turned on her heels leaving her alone in the hallway.

"I'm here to pick up Ava Ortiz." Jade said looking at the older woman in front of her. "I'm her Aunt Jordana. She had a doctor's appointment today. I forgot to send a note with her this morning about it."

Jade looked at the woman who only nodded as she quickly used the intercom to call the room Jade was in. After a few seconds, Jade signed the slip and walked out of the office and waited for her daughter to appear around the corner.

"I didn't know I had a doc." Ava said trailing off as she saw her mother standing there.

"Come on Ava, let's not keep doctor Andrew waiting." Jade said with a smile. "After the appointment, what do you say. You and your lovely Aunt Jordana go out for ice cream?"

Ava only nodded her head due to the fact she was at a loss for words at the moment. Jade grabbed her daughter's book bag and held her hand out. Ava slowly took it and walked out as the principle nodded at the two of them.

"Mom?" Ava said once they were safely inside the car.

"Yea it's me baby." Jade said as tried to keep the tears from falling from her eyes.

Ava without a second thought quickly scooted into the middle of the car and attached her self to her mom's body. Jade sighed as she held onto her daughter and brushed the back of her head with her hand.

"Does Dad know your back?" Ava asked as she released her mother from her grip but not moving from the middle spot.

"Yes he does, he is the one who told me to surprise you." Jade said as she pulled out into the street. "I have missed you."

Ava leaned into her mother's body causing Jade to wrap her arms around her tiny body as if she was shielding her.

"What do you say, we take a small trip to the park?" Jade asked as she rubbed Ava's arm up and down. "Or we could do what ever you want."

"Park." Ava replied with a smile.

Jessica took a deep breath as she saw Ellie and Kenny get out of their grandmother's car. Mary nodded at Jessica who walked down the steps as both kids ran to her full force. She got down on her knees as they reached her and hugged them tightly as they returned the hug with just much force.

"I missed you guys." Jessica said as she kissed both of their heads.

"Can we talk inside?" Mary asked looking at Jessica who slowly stood up.

She nodded at her as she stood up as she guided the children towards the house.

"Hey guys, why don't you go outside and play for a little while, while me and your grandmother talk?" Jessica said motioning towards the sliding glass.

Without a word both of them walked out of the house as Jessica stared at them as the door shut.

"I have a question for you darling and don't take it personal." Mary said causing Jessica to look at her. "When are you going to your stuff together and get out of this life? I need to know so I can contact some movers and be able to help you."

Jessica raised an eye brow and crossed her arms over her chest.

"What makes you think I am going to be leaving Charming?" Jessica asked as Mary took a deep breath.

"What more do you need to happen?" Mary asked motioning with her hands. "My ex husband, my daughter in law and now my son are dead because of the people in this town. What more will it take? Will it take Ellie or Kenny getting murdered? I can't believe my son left those children in your care. I mean I know I'm not fit but he could have gotten somebody outside of this hell hole."

Jessica looked down at the floor then back up at the older woman standing before her.

"Nothing will happen to Ellie and Kenny I'll make sure personally nothing will happen to them." Jessica said with a almost a hiss. "They might have been blood children to Donna and Opie but physically they are like my own."

"You don't know nothing about being a mother Jessica no offense." Mary said shaking her head and turning around. "You might have been with my son but you do not have claim over those children even though he put in a legal binding paper. They are the only thing I have left of my family Jessica. I want them out of Charming."

Jessica ran her hand slowly over her barely there stomach as Mary still faced away from her.

"Correction, Ellie and Kenny aren't the only ones left." Jessica said causing the woman to turn around. "I'm pregnant with Opie's baby."

Mary stared at her with wide eyes then looked up at her.

"How can I be certain of that?" Mary asked with a raised eye brow. "We are in Charming, for all we know. You were one of those girls who were passed around."

Jessica's eyes widen and her arms to drop by her sides with her hands balled up in fist.

"I am not a whore and I never will be one." Jessica said with venom in her words. "As for that comment Mary, the only time you will EVER see your grandchildren when they ask to see you. If you ever come back to my house and step one foot on my land I will not think twice about calling the cops on you."

Mary glared at the woman in front of her then grabbed her things from the near by table and walked out of the door slamming it as she exited it. Jessica took a deep breath to calm her nerves as she turned around to see Ellie and Kenny laughing and chasing each other as if nothing was wrong.

"Hey guys." Jessica said as she walked out the sliding doors into the sunlight. "Have you guys eaten lunch?"

"No ma'am." replied Kenny as Jessica nodded towards the house.

"How about I make some grilled ham and cheese sandwiches?" Jessica said as Ellie smiled brightly towards her. "And after lunch, how about we go visit over to Brandon, Brianna, and Gab?"

Both children nodded at her as they walked inside. Jessica took a deep breath and ran her hand over her stomach knowing all to well that they did not know they were going to have a brother or sister by their father.

"Now remember stay off that heel." Celeste said as she took her gloves off. "I don't want to have to recast it."

The older woman nodded at her with a Celeste walked out of the room and looked around to see Jordana no where in sight. Grabbing her cell phone from her pocket she smiled at the screen for a few seconds before letting out a loud scream as somebody touched her sides suddenly.

"Shit!"

She turned around to see Clay standing there with his oxygen tank on his shoulders.

"What are you doing here?" Celeste asked looking at him. "Please say that you had a appointment because Jordana is already on to us."

Clay just rolled his eyes at the comment as Celeste put her phone in her scrub pocket.

"I'm serious Clay, we wanted to keep this quiet remember?" asked Celeste with a raised eye brow.

"I had appointment, they wanted to check my lungs." Clay replied as Celeste nodded at him. "Are we still on for tonight?"

She nodded at him as she noticed Jordana exiting out of her office.

"Nice to see you Mr. Morrow, if you need any more adjustments with your oxgyen please return." Celeste replied hoping the older man would get the hint.

He nodded at her and quickly walked past her feeling eyes on him. Celeste looked at Jordana who was staring at her with a blank expression on her face.


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey guys! Another chapter! :) I know it isn't much. But I figured I'd put it up. I hope u guys enjoy it! Read and Review, Read and Enjoy. :) I only own the people who DO NOT appear on the show.**

* * *

"Thanks." Jordana said as she closed the back of SUV as the bag boy backed away. "here you go sweetie."

Jordana handed the younger boy a small tip for him helping her with the stuff. She went to say something as he stared over her shoulder.

"What's so interest?" Jordana asked as she turned around to see Chucky entering the insurance office across the street in a hurry. "Oh for the love of god."

Jordana shook her head and forced the money into his hands.

"Go back to work." Jordana said as she pushed him towards the store.

Putting her pocket book into the car, Jordana locked it and jogged towards the street. She knew that Chucky was no doubt the look out as she noticed the blinds just a bit open.

"Hello boys." Jordana said as she was pretty much dragged into the building by her husband.

Jax shook his head as Jordana looked at the man passed out behind his desk.

"What in the hell did you guys do?" Jordana asked as they all stared at her. "Don't all of you speak at one damn time. Ok let me say it like this, is the whale dead?"

"No, he isn't dead." replied Jax as Jordana stared at the man who was not moving. "We pretty much doped him up on sugar."

Jordana put her bag down on the floor beside the desk and touched his neck to check for a pulse.

"Ok so he is alive for now." Jordana said shaking her head. "What in the hell are you guys doing? Better yet why in the hell are you doing in the middle of the damn day?"

Jax looked at Chib as if he as wanting him to explain to his wife what was going on.

"Black mail is a horrible thing you know." Jordana said shaking her head as the other stared at her. "What? You think because I not around I can't see things as they are? Come on Jax, we grew up together. I see that look in your eyes. And I need some fun. So can I help in any way?"

Chibs stared at his wife with a raised eye brow as she smirked at him. She laughed as she put her keys into her pocket then looked towards the door as it slowly opened.

"You got to be kidding me." Jordana said trying to keep from laughing as she stared at her husband. "Wow."

Jax smiled at Jordana's reaction and looked at the person in front of him.

"Thank you for coming Venus."

Jordana stared at her husband trying to keep a straight face as the transgender female was talking to Jax. Chibs looked at his wife who was biting the inside of her jaw to keep from laughing.

"Sugar?"

Jordana's eyes widen as Chibs chuckled a little as he watched her turn around as Venus looked at Jordana.

"Me?" Jordana said trying to keep her voice from cracking of laughter.

"I need you to help me, while these lovely gentlemen get tubby ready for me." Venus said as Jordana just looked at Jax who raised an eyebrow at her. "Maybe, when we are finished with him. I can please you. You know the best of both worlds."

Jordana just looked over her should at Chibs who was staring at the transgender female.

"Sorry sweetheart, but I only have eyes for one person in this building." Jordana said as she grabbed a hold of Chibs's cut and kissed him hard on the lips. "But I'll be glad to help you with certain things."

Venus nodded at her and nodded towards the back area leaving the men alone with Allen. Jax shook his head as Jordana turned around and mouthed she wanted a grand for this.

"Looks like the two of us are in the same boat."

Eden turned around rather quickly causing Jessica to laugh.

"Sorry, didn't mean to scare you." Jessica said as Kenny and Ellie ran past the two of them and started to play with Abel along with Gab. "I'm Jessica. We really haven't met."

"Eden Teller." replied Eden as Jessica nodded at her. "I'm the newest old lady I suppose. You were Opie's right?"

Jessica nodded at the comment and looked around her to see the children laughing.

"You are expecting Jax's second right?" Jessica asked as Eden nodded and motioned her towards the back yard.

"Yea, let's just say his momma isn't all that thrilled about it." Eden said as Jessica laughed at the mentioning of Gemma.

Jessica sat down in one of the lawn chairs and looked at Eden who was glowing pretty much like her self with the baby glow.

"Gemma will be Gemma." replied Jessica looking at Eden who was watching the kids run around. "She doesn't do change well. She wanted Jordana to be with Jax instead of Tara and when Jordana married Chibs let's just say Momma Gemma was beyond pissed."

Eden shook her head a little bit as she took a sip of ginger ale as she stared at the children.

"How are things with Jax going?" asked Jessica looking at Eden who looked down at her barely there stomach.

Looking up slowly back at Jessica, Eden put some of her hair behind her ear and took a deep breath.

"Honestly? Jax isn't the same person I married." replied Eden looking at her. "Something has changed, I don't mean physically, it's just something. I can't put my finger on it. But something about Jax is off."

Jessica took a deep breath and smiled.

"It's the stress of being a old lady." Jessica said nodding at her. "I honestly wish I could say that things will get better as time goes by but it doesn't. I have been around a lot longer."

Eden took a deep breath and nodded at her.

"Thank you for watching them by the way." Jessica said as Eden smiled at her. "I need to go work on some paperwork at the shop then I'm going to go sign the paper work with the lawyer saying Ellie and Kenny are mine legally."

"Not a problem." Eden said nodding at her. "I love children, I have to get as much practice as I can before this one comes."

She pointed at her barely there stomach as Jessica stared at her. Jessica smiled at her as she quickly got up from the lawn chair.

"I'll be back give or take two or three hours." Jessica said as she reached the gate.

"That's fine, I don't plan on doing anything today." replied Eden as Jessica nodded at her.


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey guys! I am so damn sorry that I could NOT put another chapter up for a long while! School and family keep me so busy! I got this chapter out tonight in under 2 hours. I hope you guys enjoy this as much as I did. I only own the people who DO NOT appear on the show. Read and Review. Read and Enjoy guys! Thank you so much for keeping up with this series.**

* * *

"Did you expect it to be that simple?" Jessica asked looking at Jordana who was standing over her sink in her kitchen. "Come on Jordana, things are changing within this family and club."

"No offense Jessica, but you are barely here these days to know what is going and what isn't." Jordana said turning around leaning against the sink while crossing her arms over her chest. "I know what is going on within this club. I don't need some widow old lady telling me what is going down."

Jessica should've been taken back by the comment but she wasn't as she placed her hands on her growing stomach.

"Jessica I didn't mean it the way it sounded." Jordana said pushing away from counter.

"It's ok." Jessica said as she stood up from the chair. "I know things are getting hard to keep up with and I don't blame you for over looking me. I will come by tomorrow to pick up Brandon and Brianna along with Gab so you can go to work."

Jordana went to say something but Jessica walked the backdoor before the self pointed Queen of Samcro could speak to her.

"Great." Jordana said shaking her head as she heard the truck start up in the drive way.

Walking to the back door, Jordana took a deep breath as she saw Kerrianne walking up the back pathway with her book-bag.

"hey." Jordana said pushing the door open. "Have a good day at school?"

"I suppose." Kerrianne replied pushing past her step mother without an other word.

Jordana stared at her for a few seconds before putting her hands up in the air and let out a silent scream.

"Going insane?"

Turning around Jordana saw Gemma standing looking at her.

"Not yet." replied Jordana as Gemma stepped inside. "What brings you by this lovely afternoon?"

"I was wondering, if you heard about Rita Roosevelt?" replied Gemma as Jordana put the rag she had been holding. "She didn't make it through the night."

Jordana closed her eyes and cursed under her breath as Gemma shook her head.

"Things are getting way out of hand." Jordana said as Gemma nodded in agreement. "And don't you dare say this is my fault."

"Wasn't gonna."

Jordana just shook her head as the front door opened causing her to groan.

"What the hell is this? Grand Central Station?" Jordana asked shaking her head.

Gemma laughed at the comment as Chibs appeared in the doorway of the kitchen staring at the two women as if he was walking into a war zone.

"Hi." Jordana said looking at Chibs who gave her a smile. "Yes we are playing nice for now."

"I wanted to see if you could come by the house later." Gemma said as Jordana raised an eyebrow at her. "Don't worry, nothing is gonna happen."

Jordana just nodded her head towards the one time mother figure in her life. Gemma returned the nod and walked out leaving the husband and wife alone in the kitchen.

"What was that about?" Chibs asked as Jordana stared at him.

"When were you going to tell me about Rita Roosevelt?" Jordana asked with a serious tone. "Were you ever? I had to find out via Gemma about the break in and the fact she is now dead. Just what the fuck this club needs. Eli is gonna come with guns blazing looking to pin this on us. Great."

Chibs stared at his wife with a blank face knowing she was right about the situation at hand.

"I just was just suppose to come in here and tell you that Jax with the help of some people found the guard." Chibs said causing Jordana to straighten up quickly.

"What do you guys plan on doing?"

Jordana went to ask again but Chibs walked out the back door with Jordana close on his heels.

"Answer me!" shouted Jordana as he got to his bike. "What in the hell are you guys planning on doing to that man?"

"He is getting what the fuck he deserves." Chibs said with no emotion in his voice.

Jordana looked at him with a blank expression as he quickly got on his bike and quickly left her standing in the drive way.

"Where is he going?" asked Kerrianne who stood on the porch.

"Honestly? I have no clue." Jordana replied without looking at her step daughter. "I have no clue what so ever anymore."

Kerrianne stared at her with a worried look on her face. Jordana ran her hand through her hair as she walked the side gate locking it as she went leaving Kerrianne alone in the front yard.

"It's good to see you." Clay said as Celeste walked into the house he had been using. "Here to play doctor and patient?"

He wiggled his eyes causing her to laugh at him.

"I would love to do that with you baby but I can't." Celeste said as she turned around to face him. "I'm on my lunch break. I wanted to come back and ask you a few questions."

Clay raised an eye brow at her as she put her bag down on the couch close to her.

"Are you behind the break-ins that are happening here in Charming?" Celeste asked looking at the man she had been quiet relationship with.

"I've told Jax and now I'm telling you." replied Clay as he walked around her. "I had nothing to do with it."

Celeste looked down at the carpet before turning around.

"My house was broken into last night Clay." Celeste said looking at him. "They messed up my house like a twister went through it. They took my save that had my belongs in it. Also it had the papers that you had me put inside it. So I figured you fucking like to know."

Clay stared at her with wide eyes as she just shook her head.

"I moved here because I figured that it'd bring me closer to my father." replied Celeste shaking her head. "But instead he won't talk to me because I'm fucking Clay Morrow. Now would you explain to me, how the fuck my father knows that?"

"Maybe you let it slip?" replied Clay shrugging his shoulders. "I don't know."

Celeste just shook her head as she grabbed her pocket book from it's resting spot and stared at him for a a few seconds.

"If I find out that you had anything to do with that breakin."

"You'll do what?" Clay asked with a cocking grin. "I'm halfway to hell already sweet pea with a bitchy estranged wife and a pissy mistress. You can't fuck my world anymore then it already is."

She glared at him a few seconds before walking out of the house slamming the door behind leaving him sitting on the couch staring at the closed door.

"Women! You can't please them." Clay said shaking his head. "You can't live with them and you sure as hell can't leave without them."

Juice looked at his daughter Ava and his son Gabriel play in the back yard as his estranged fiancee watched from the kitchen window.

"You were to ready to replace me." Jade said nodding her head towards him. "So you went after the social worker. Well played Juicy boy."

"Leave Lexi out of this Jade." replied Juice as she stared at him. " You are starting to test my last damn nerve. I've asked you several damn times not to go Ava's school and get her out. And you do it and you give the me excuse because I am her mother. Well guess what I'm father. I've been the one raising her since you disappeared and made us think you were dead."

Jade shook her head as she walked away from the window.

"I did what I had to do to protect my family!" shouted Jade as she glared at him. "You sure as hell wasn't going to do it."

Juice looked at her with a confused look on his face.

"To protect your family?" Juice asked as she nodded her head. "You really have become so damn nut job! You protected your self and left your sister's children out to fucking dry! They had to witness the person they thought was you get fucking shot in the head! You were only trying to save your hid. If I was your fucking sister I'd beat your ass up and down the damn street til my hand was too damn sore to move it!"

Jade grabbed a glass from the counter top and threw it at him causing him to dodge it as she quickly started looking for more things to grab and throw. Juice groaned as she threw a plate as he tried to get closer to her.

"Kerrianne had to go to a damn therapist because of your stupid ass!" shouted Juice as he grabbed Jade's arms before she throw another piece of glass at him. "You want to play that damn game Jade, I'll put a stop to it now!"

He forced her to drop the glass to the floor causing it to shatter then he pinned her arms to her sides.

"It's time you realized that the family you left high and dry are not the same people anymore." Juice said with no emotion. "We are not some damn puppets you can play with Jade."


	17. Chapter 17

**Hello everyone! I am so sorry about not updating like I use to do. I am currently busy with school, grandparents, and boyfriend. Everything has me running. But I was able to get this chapter out in two days! I hope you guys like it! I am going to try to work on one tonight when I get home from class tonight! I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. I only own Jordana, Jade, Celeste and the twins. Enjoy! Read and Review. Read and Enjoy!**

* * *

"Thank you Celeste." Jordana said as she walked out of the room handing the patient chart to another nurse. "I have ordered labs for Mr. Palmer and I want them back to me ASAP."

The nurse nodded at her as she walked off in one direction and Jordana in another.

"Do you think that you have time enough for one more patient?" Celeste asked as Jordana turned around to face her.

"I've been here for twenty four hours, I need some sleep." replied Jordana as she started walk off.

Celeste shook her head.

"It's Abel." causing Jordana to stop walking and turn around quickly. "Gemma and Abel were run off the road. Gemma is banged up but Abel is hurt. They are their way."

Celeste watched as Jordana took off running towards the ambulance entrance of the ER. Within seconds the ambulance came into Jordana's view.

"Avery! I want you to call Eden Teller now! I don't give a rats ass if you have to do it thousand times. Get that woman on the phone!" shouted Jordana as she slipped on gloves.

The younger nurse quickly ran back inside the building in the ambulance pulled to a stop in front of the group of nurses and doctors. Jordana jumped into action along with the rest of them.

"Can I at least talk to you?" Jade said as she watched Juice do things around their once happy home. "I want to spend time with our kids. I've seen them from a far for a couple of weeks."

"I don't think it is right for you to even be here Jade." replied Juice as he stopped what he was doing and stared at her. "You pretended to be dead which caused our children pain along with your sister. You have no idea what it is like trying to explain to kids how you thought mommy was dead but magically she is live! They are going to be growing up thinking that they will magically turn up again if somebody dies thanks to you."

Jade just stared at him.

"Are you kidding me?" replied Jade as Juice walked into the kitchen with her close behind him. "Ava knows I'm alive Juice, let me see my son for longer than five minutes."

Juice went to say something but stopped as his cell phone cut him off causing Jade to groan. She shook her head as she walked back into the living room leaving her former love in the kitchen.

"Looks like you get your wish." Juice said as he put his phone in his pocket. "I've got to take Clay to the hospital. Gemma and Abel were in a wreck."

Jade straighten up quickly and before she could answer or say anything Juice was out the door leaving her with a quiet home due to the children already being asleep.

Jordana threw her bloody gloves away as Celeste stood outside the operating room.

"Thank you." Jordana said as she looked at her.

"Not a problem, they are waiting in the waiting room while Clay is with Gemma." replied Celeste

Jordana looked at her for a few seconds as Celeste just shook her head.

"That was a May to December romance." Jordana said as Celeste just looked at her.

Without another word, Jordana walked off leaving Celeste alone standing in the middle of the hallway. She turned the knob to the waiting room to see pretty much the whole club house waiting.

"How is Abel?" Jax asked as Eden stood up from her chair looking concerned.

"He is going to be fine, his heart beat was irregular but we fixed it." Jordana said as Jax let out a sigh of relief as she stood in front of him. "He is still asleep at the moment in ICU if you'd like to see him. But only person at a time though."

Jax quickly pulled his former girlfriend his arms hugging her tightly while the rest of them watched.

"Thank you." Jax said as he pulled away from her.

Jordana looked around the room and looked at Tig.

"Where is my husband?" Jordana asked with a raised eye brow.

"About that." Tig said as Jordana shifted her weight and looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "He is going to be needing your medical services instead of the old lady service tonight."

Jordana shook her head as Tig motioned for Phil to come to him.

"I want you to take the lovely doctor to the garage." Tig said as Jordana shook her head as she walked out. "That is the Milf I was talking to you about that one night."

He just stared at Tig as if he was yelling at him in his head to shut up.

"Don't worry Phil, I can find my way to the club house." Jordana said as she leaned back into the waiting room.

"Jax told us to watch you Jordana and that is what we are going to do." Tig said nodding at her. "Now Milf be a good momma and let the prospect take you."

Jordana just walked out of the room without another word and Phil right behind her.

"I am just doing what I am told to do." Phil said as Jordana just nodded at him.

"I understand."

Walking out of the hospital doors, the darkness of the early morning was still around in Charming. Jordana got into her car as Phil pulled his bike up beside her as she just put the car in reverse.

"I'll follow you there." Phil said as Jordana only nodded with a yawn.

Jordana pulled out into the dead streets of Charming due to it being too early for anybody to be moving. Grabbing her cell phone from her bag, Jordana went to her husband's name and hit send.

"They have me headed to the club house, what the hell happened?" Jordana said as she kept her eyes on the road. "You won't tell me? You want me to see it? Great, we will be there in a minute or two."

Throwing her phone into the bag once more, Jordana rolled past her home to see a unknown car sitting on the curve side.

"If my kid has a boy over I'm going to kill her." Jordana said out loud as she suddenly pulled her SUV to the curve side behind the car with Phil pulling his slowly in front of Jordana's.

He stared at her as she quickly jumped from her car and started towards the door with only her keys in hand. Jordana opened the door to see the living room with no one in it just the TV on. Slowly further into the house, Jordana heard foot steps behind her and pulled her guy from her waist band and pointed it at Phil who stood in the doorway.

"Damnit." Jordana said putting the gun down. "Don't walk up on me like that."

"Sorry, the car's plate had no id or name on it period." Phil said motioning towards the unknown car on the curve.

Jordana turned back around and headed towards the hallway and opened the door to the twins room to see them both sound asleep. Walking a little further, Jordana tighten her grip on Kerrianne's bedroom door and pushed it opened just a little bit to see her daughter was sound asleep alone in her room.

"Maybe a car broke down." Phil said as Jordana quietly closed the door.

"Really? In this area?" Jordana asked with a raised eye brow.

She held her hand out and walked towards the bedroom where she and Chibs slept and opened it to see nothing was out of place just as she had left the day she had went to work minus the bed being slept in on her husband's side where he never made it up.

"The guest bedroom." Phil said pointing to the door across from him.

Jordana walked over to the door and turned the knob to see a figure of a body outlining the covers in the bed. Phil walked into the room and pushed Jordana behind him as if he was going to protect her from what ever or whom ever was under the covers. Phil grabbed his gun from up under his shirt from the back while Jordana held her gun by her side. He leaned forward and grabbed the covers pulling them away from the body as Jordana reached behind her and turned on the quickly pretty much blinding everyone in the room in a matter of seconds.

"Holy shit!" Phil said as he stared at the person in front of him.

Jordana's eyes adjusted to the light and had wide eyes as she stared at the person in front of her.

"Tara." Jordana said as Phil stared in shocked while Tara stared at Jordana with a blank expression on her face.


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey guys! Another chapter before I head to bed tonight. I am hoping you guys like it. I want you guys to read and review. Read and Enjoy :) I hope you guys like it. I only own jordana, jade, the twins, Celeste, Ava, and Gab. That's it! I hope you guys enjoy! Read and Review! please!**

* * *

"How in the hell is this possible?" Jordana asked looking at the supposed to be dead woman in front of her. "You are supposed to be dead, I saw you. I saw your body! Why in the living hell can't you people stay dead? Seriously this is like Victor Newman just Charming style!"

Tara laughed at the comment while Phil was standing outside the house trying to get of Jax.

"It's a long story Jordana, I mean a seriously long story." Tara replied as she watched Jordana take shot of vodka. "A bit early to be drinking?"

Jordana downed another shot and shook her head as it went down.

"You try being sober when the person you thought was dead and six feet under is alive and well asleep in your guest room." Jordana said as she shook her head. "I did crown royal when Jade showed up."

Tara shook her head as Phil walked into the door as Jordana downed another shot.

"He is going to be here in five minutes or so depending on how fast his bike will allow him to do it." Phil said as Jordana just put the lid back on the bottle and slid it across the counter top.

"This is going to be fun." Jordana said as she walked out of the kitchen into the living room and sat down on the couch. "I should've just down the bottle."

Tara walked into the living room as Jordana just shook her head trying to get her thoughts together about everything that seemed to have happened the last few hours.

"Ok you better start explaining." Jordana said as she stared up at the woman who was suppose to be the queen. "You were shot in the head, point blank range by Tori."

Taking a deep breath, Tara sat down on the glass coffee table in front of Jordana who stared at her. Phil stared at them for a few seconds before walking out of the house leaving the two women alone.

"Would you believe me if I said that Tori was apart of the AFT?" Tara asked just above a whisper.

"Right now anything is possible, I've learned that the last year and half." replied Jordana just staring at her. "Go on."

Running her hand through her dark brown hair, Tara just shook her head.

"There was a murder for hire on me." Tara said just so Jordana could hear. "So the AFT agents along with Tori stood in place a perfect murder scene and have Tori play her part. There is something going on Jordana within the club that I don't even you know about. AFT agents are getting closer now."

Jordana took a deep breath as she leaned against the couch as the sounds of motorcycles caught her attention.

"Come on Tara, I want you meet your baby daddy's new wife."

Jade stretched and groaned as some of her joints popped as Juice walked into the house waking her up by shutting the door.

"I got some news for you." Juice said as Jade just looked at him not fully awake. "Tara is alive and well at your sisters right now."

Jade let out a laugh as she shook her head as she walked into the kitchen and started making coffee.

"Yea ok, tell me that when we both had sleep." Jade said as she turned to face the man who was standing in the door way with a serious look on his face. "God, your serious aren't you?"

"Oh yea, let's just say that Eden is on the way with him now to see if it's true." Juice replied as Jade just stared at him with a blank expression on her face. "Go a head and head over there I know you want to. I've got to make breakfast for the kids then take Ava to school."

Jade grabbed her things and headed for the door as Juice remained in the kitchen. She stopped at the screen door and looked outside as the birds were making their morning songs. Looking down at the ground then turning around, Jade closed the door behind and put her pocket book down in the chair beside the door. Walking back to the kitchen, Jade looked at Juice who had put his glasses on and was moving around the kitchen not noticing that his once fiancee was still in the home.

"Do you even know how to make eggs without burning them?" Jade asked causing Juice to jump suddenly and drop a few of the eggs.

"I'm learning." Juice said as he started cleaning up the eggs.

Jade shook her head as she walked further into the kitchen and looked at him.

"How about I help you this time?" Jade asked looking at him with a smile. "Just this once, let me see Ava to school since I haven't done it in a while."

Juice just took a deep breath and held his hands up.

"You can cook, I'll watch." Juice said walking to the fridge and pulled out a carton of orange juice and started drinking it from the carton causing Jade to grab a glass and put it in front of him with a glare. "Sorry."

Celeste looked over Gemma charts and nodded at her.

"Everything seems to be in order Mrs. Morrow, it won't be long before Doctor Bentley will allow you to go home." Celeste said as she closed the chart as Gemma just looked at her. "Do you need anything before I go do my other rounds?"

Gemma looked down the blankets for a few seconds as Celeste went for the door taking her silence as a no.

"How long have you been fucking my husband?" Gemma asked causing Celeste to stop in her tracks and turn to face her patient.

Celeste let the door close behind her as the self proclaimed house mother of the sons stared at her with a curious look on her face.

"Excuse me?" Celeste asked with a raised eye brow.

Gemma just laughed as she shook her head slowly.

"You might be fooling a lot of other people Celeste but you aren't fooling me." replied Gemma as Celeste crossed her arms. "I wonder how Otto feels about his daughter fucking a man old enough to be her daddy."

Celeste straighten up quickly as the woman in front of her mentioned her father.

"You thought you could fool me with the look?" Gemma said as she moved her hand up and down as Celeste stared at her. "I have known you since you were a teenager and your mom dropped you off with Luann to deal with. And as soon as you turned 18 you left Charming. Welcome back darlin, how the family?"

"My father has nothing to do with why I'm back in Charming." replied Celeste looking at her.

Gemma shook her head with a smile.

"I bet your dad doesn't even know your even here." Gemma said as Celeste just glared at her. "I bet he think you are dead and buried some where."

Celeste just glared at the older woman in front of her.

"I am here because a lawyer contacted me about Luann's will." Celeste replied with a hiss causing Gemma to stare at her. "Your friend is smart it appears Gemma, it appears that the lovely escort business that your boys are fronting the money half belongs to me. Those girls contacts are in my name. I am the one person who can fuck your boys up. So I'd watch it if I were you."

Gemmas just raised an eye brow at her causing Celeste to just want to choke her.

"Do you honestly think that a little girl like you scares me?" Gemma asked as she moved around to get comfortable in the bed. "I have seen more shit in your pretty little life time that would make you run for the hills and pray to god to take you to heaven."

In a flash it seemed like Celeste appeared next to Gemma and put her hands around her throat causing Gemma's heart monitor to go of which Celeste quickly turned off and held Gemma's throat tighter causing the older woman to gasp for air. After a few seconds, Celeste pulled her hand causing Gemma to start coughing and trying to catch her breath. Grabbing a needle from her pocket Celeste just looked at Gemma who had wide eyes.

"In this needle is a lethal dose of medication Gemma that can cause your whole body to be parolized and you die very slowly." Celeste said as she looked at it. "Do you want that? Or should I take it out on somebody you love? Say Clay? How about Jackson? Oh oh I know about your grandson Abel since he is only a few doors down."

Gemma almost jumped from the bed as the door opened and Doctor Bentley walked into the room and looked at the two of them.

"Gemma you are in luck, both you and your grand son get to go home today." Doctor Bentley said as Celeste just grinned at her. "I've already got the paperwork for Abel, It appears that your husband will be taking you home today."

Gemma just nodded as she was given the paperwork.

"I will have Celeste bring Abel to you." Doctor Bentley said as Gemma let out a small kind of yelp in protest.

"No no, I will go and get him." Gemma said as the doctor stared at her. "She has got to go due her rounds, I'll go a get him."

Doctor Bentley just nodded at her as Celeste just grinned.

"Go on and do your rounds Celeste so you can go home." Doctor Bentley said as the young woman left leaving the two older women alone.

Gemma let go a sigh of relief as Doctor Bentley turned to face her.

"Are you ok?" Doctor Bentley asked as Gemma just nodded.

"Nerves is all, still kind of shaky." Gemma nodded at her. "But just promise me something doc, don't let that nurse bitch near my son, she is fucking his grandpa."


End file.
